


How does it feel?

by Nasta_Blue



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue
Summary: -Oh, yes, everything is fine! Everything is great! Everyone sings songs, have fun, spend time with those who love them! Everyone, exept me. Because I wasn't created for this. So, I will never know how does it feel.





	1. A prototype

**  
Bright light. This is what Lou first saw. And this is what he will never see again.**

***

  
That's what we need? - the girl asked her colleague about the doll lying on the table near the sewing machine.

_Who are these people? Are these creatures people? Why do I know that? What else do I know? I know that I am a doll. And dolls are needed to give joy to children. But…_

Two people stared at the doll with golden hair and a black suit: a girl in a long dress, and a guy with glasses, dressed in a regular shirt and pants. The guy turned off the lamp shining on the doll, and threw his head back in the chair. The chair was very old-fashioned, like everything in this workshop. The workshop had some furniture: two cabinets, two tables with sewing machines and a bookcase. Scribbled papers, fabric, fluff, buttons were scattered everywhere.

  
The person sitting at the table sighed and answered: -Noooo... Still not perfect. Damn dolls ... Something that will bring joy to children is really difficult to create...

  
_I can’t do that._

The girl pouted her lips and began to dissuade her partner: -Well, you know, he is much better than everyone else. It seems pity for such work to disappear…

_Why I can’t do that?_

  
The guy sighed again and asked: -And what's the point of leaving him? Another mistake...

_Why?_

  
-No-no-no, look, we will teach him everything, and he will teach dolls that will be better! We will not explain everything to thousands of dolls, right? - The girl was very confident in her words.

_  
What does it means?_

  
-Hmm ... Well, yes, you're right... - her colleague said with displeasure.

_She is right?_

-Finally, someone listened to me! Hurrah! - the girl began to joyfully jump on the spot.

_I'm…_

-Take it easy. We will leave him as a prototype. For the factory, it's better than nothing… Hey, get up and say your name. - The man suddenly stared at the doll.

_I'm just a prototype...?_

\- Answer if you do not want to the furnace. You kind of should be the crown of our creations...

-Lou.

_Yes. This is my name._

  
\- Great, Lou. Do you have any questions?

-Yes.

-We are listening carefully to you, Lou! - the girl kindly looked at him.

-I ... I can’t get into the big world?

The guy and the girl were silent, looking at each other. They seemed to be regretting about something.

-Hey... Looks like we managed to add _that_ feeling?

-It seems like ... In any case, we could not add other feelings. We haven’t enough time to teach one doll how to feel. We just have to make the rest of the dolls have feelings already, and they should only be taught the rules of behavior. He isn’t what we need, isn’t perfect. So, as you suggested, we will leave him as a prototype and assistant for other dolls.

  
**_I'm not perfect_****_?_**

The man again looked at Lou.

-Although you want to get into the big world, you cannot do it. Your mission is to be a model for all dolls. Those who will be perfect.

_Model?_

The guy noticed that the doll was in confusion.

-Yes ... There can be problems with this ... - the person rubbed the bridge of his nose, - will you listen or what?

_I have to listen to them. If I won_ _'t_ _, I’ll get into the furnace. _

\- I'm listening.

-You already have basic knowledge. Now we will tell you what you need to do.

-Yeah! We will build a BIG city! And you will be in charge there! - girl shouted unexpectedly.

  
_I will be in charge?_

-Yes ... More precisely, the Institute. You will learn the dolls that we put into production. I think this will happen soon... We will write all the basic information in the rules. And also, we will make books with other instructions ... There is little work left, so I’ll deal with the doll, and she will do the rest.

Lou frowned. He digested all the information he received. But now there was one question in his head:

-Why ... I can’t give joy to children?

The man sighed again and answered: -I have already explained. Because you are a p r o t o t y p e. And prototypes are not something that factories need, and even more they are not something that people need.

_A prototype…_

-Hey, take it easy... He is alive, you know… - the girl began to speak to her colleague.

-You told me that all the time. And what did I answer you all the time?

\- Throw it away...

-Right. But now he is as close to ideal as possible. So take him with you. And finish work with the Institute and the rules. You can connect the others.

Okey... - the girl looked a little sad.

Well done… - the guy slightly smiled and stroked the girl through her short curly hair. The girl pouted, took Lou and went to the door.

As soon as she left, she turned to the doll: -Hey… It's okay! You won’t be destroyed! And ... And you will live in a big city!

-And what should I do?

The girl was definitely puzzled by such a question. Lou didn’t look at her. He looked along the sides of the long corridor, where the girl carried him.

-Well... Try to become... more… perfect…

Perfect?

-And how is that?

-Oh, look! We came!

The girl stopped at a large wooden door. When the door opened, Lou saw a huge number of racks with toys. But there was something strange... They... They weren’t alive. The girl said something about he is alive, but... Does she… they… truly admit that? Why do they leave him in a place with lifeless toys?

-So... Sit here for now ... We will try to finish everything as quickly as possible!

***

Although the girl said that they would do everything as quickly as possible, this wasn’t true. Lou waited about three days ... He had a lot of time to think about everything.

_I have to help other dolls ... After all, for this help they will love me ... And so ... Will I become perfect?_

-Lou!

The girl’s happy voice turned Lou into reality.

The girl hastily opened the door and ran into the room with racks.

-Thanks to the coordinated work of my team, I finished everything much earlier! Let's go! We have a long way!

Not hearing a single word from Lou, the girl took him and ran to the exit of the workshop.

-Now we will go to the factory ... There I will send you to the Institute of the perfection!

_Institute of the perfection?_

The girl got into the car and put Lou on her lap. The car, unlike the workshop, was very modern. Apparently, she and her colleague received good money for their work ... The trip wasn’t very imprinted in Lou's memory, because he couldn’t see anything.

_Did she do this on purpose?_

Stopping and closing the car, the girl literally jumped out of it and ran to the factory. When the door opened, Lou saw a huge number of mechanisms ... And people ... All people were in lab coats. The factory was gray and cold. It certainly didn’t inspired... The girl showed a pass at the reception and put on a lab coats, then she went to one of the conveyors. She put Lou on the one of lines.

\- Well, now you will get there! Good luck!

_Wait…_

The girl quickly pulled a phone from her coat pocket and started talking, turning away from Lou.

_I don’t_ _…_

-Yeah! I already took him away!

_I don’t_ _ wanna…_

\- It's all right, honestly!

_I do__n’t_ _wanna _go there!

** _His desires did_ ** ** _n’t_ ** ** _ bother anyone._ **

***

Lou opened his eyes and saw him coming down the slide. At the end of the descent, he saw a huge screen.

-Welcome to the Institute of the perfection! Here you will learn everything you need to become an ideal doll! Go through the The Gauntlet and discover big world!

_This message is not for me._

Lou get up went through the scanner.

-You are a prototype!

Lou is already _used to these words_. He entered to the empty city. The atmosphere was really depressing. He is absolutely alone.

_Alone._

Silence and unpleasant atmosphere were unexpectedly interrupted by robots running on Lou from all sides. Lou was a little scared, but immediately realized why they were needed here. Sometimes, he surprised himself with his knowledge.

It is clear, because these knowledge was added in him from the beginning... But still, there were many things that he didn’t know. For example, he didn’t know what to do now. But robots will explain it to him. But he will never know how to be a **_real doll..._**

Suddenly one of the robots start to speak: -Lou! Welcome! Let us take you to your house!

Robots drove Lou to a large building. Of course, it was beautiful. Like everything here. But all these ideal houses and trees didn’t surprised Lou.

_Everything is artificial._

-So, all the necessary archives that you need to study located on the first floor. Your apartments located on the second floor. We will prepare everything necessary for the new dolls arrival. If you have any questions, you can ask them. Now, we immediately started to work!

Robots simultaneously turned around and parted on opposite sides.

_Robots won’t answered to my questions. Although ... I'm just like them... Also fake._

Lou decided to throw away bad thoughts from himself and started work for which he was intended.

-Okay, you need to study all this ... Don’t just sit there like that... - Lou decided to himself, opening the largest book, entitled “The Laws of the Institute of the perfection”.

-Rule number one - All dolls, excluding the prototype, have the right to go through the Gauntlet.

_..._

_I…_

_I **knew** it would be written here._

_But…_

_But…_

_But why am I so** unpleasant** to read this?_

***

About a week has passed since the moment Lou got to the Institute. During this time, he managed to learn everything he needed. The days lasted excruciatingly long. Lou had the feeling that they were no different from each other.

** _Until one day._ **

Getting out of bed, Lou thought that the new day would be no different from the rest. But, looking out the window, he saw that the robots were racing wildly. He began to worry, quickly packed up and went outside. A robot drove past him.

Lou stopped him and excitedly asked: -Hey, what's going on here?

-Good morning, Lou! Today we expect the first batch of dolls! Our creators have finally achieved the perfection!

_First batch?_

_..._

_Ideal?_

Lou heard the dolls roll down the slide, the screen turned on and began to greet the new recruits:

-Welcome to the Institute of the perfection! Here you will learn everything you need to become an ideal doll! Go through the The Gauntlet and discover big world!

Lou gathered his thoughts and went to the scanners. Ten dolls passed them in turn. All the dolls heard their purpose, and everyone got their appearance. But not one of the dolls looked like Lou. It seems that Lou went through the same, but still something was different ...

_That's it…_

The dolls were amazedly look around. Lou smiled and said:

\- Greetings! I think you already understood everything ... I will help you achieve your goal. My name is Lou. Can I hear yours?

The dolls alternately spoke their names. However, when the turn came to the last doll, something went wrong.

-And why should I tell you my name? - He asked indignantly.

Lou frowned and wondered what to answer. But fortunately, one of the robots intervened in the conversation:

\- I am very sorry, but it is necessary for the correct reports and successful communication.

The doll rolled his eyes and answered the question.

_That's it ... They ... Real ... They all already have **feelings.**_

-Good ... Follow me, I will tell you about everything you need to know.

***

After long days of preparation, the dolls were finally ready to go through the Gauntlet.

Lou pressed a button and a huge house appeared in front of him. This house is full of trials. Surely, every doll will live in such houses...

_Every doll, except me._

-Well, I wish you good luck! Try to go through everything as best as possible!

Lou was about to move away from home to watch everything through the screens. But suddenly, one of the dolls asked: - You won’t go through?

Lou couldn’t imagine how much this question could heart him. He _felt_ something like confusion and anger, but still found something to answer:

-Of course not. I have to help other dolls.

_Actually ... I would really like to go through..._

The doll frowned and answered:

\- Very noble of you. I thought that all the dolls are the same...

_You thought wrong. **Not all** are the same._

-You are already delaying ... Come on, can't you wait to get into the big world?

These words cut the rumor. But Lou was pulling a smile.

***

All dolls have successfully completed The Gauntlet. And now, they all stood at the portal. Even the most finicky dolls thanked Lou. And so, the last doll entered the portal.

Lou gave every doll a smile. But when no one was left near the portal except himself, the smile gradually began to leave. His eyes stopped smiling, and sadness replaced the smile. All the lights gradually_ died out._

The portal turned off again. The streets were empty again. Silence again. And again...

** _Loneliness…_ **

_That's it... It doesn’t matter how many dolls come and go. I am doomed to be alone. I won’t go anywhere. And I will be forever **alone**._

Lou turned to the robots and smiled sadly. Robots couldn’t understand his feelings. After all, even Lou could not understand them ... He didn’t have any feelings at all. But, recently, he has increasingly felt something strange... _Are these **feelings**?_

-Well ... when will the new ones will come?

One of the robots took out a plan and answered:

\- Already tomorrow. And more than it was last time.

-Good, - Lou answered with a sigh, - I will be preparing.

Is there something good?

***

A lot of time has passed. Dolls came and went. Everything turned out as Lou suggested. Nothing changed, no matter how much he wanted it.

-Lou!

One of the recently arrived dolls screamed Lou's name and waved her hands.

-Is something wrong? - Lou came up and inquired about the cause of the doll's concern.

\- Mistake has come to us! - the doll pointed at a doll similar to a hare.

_Mistake? Why do they say that?_

Lou looked at the frightened “mistake” and realized that it was a defective doll. But he certainly has feelings. So he is not defective?...

Lou frowned and answered the doll: -Well, why do you say that? He surely has a name.

Lou held out his hand to the hare and asked: -Hey, buddy, what's your name?

-Ox... - the doll answered uncertainly, holding out paw to Lou.

-Good. My name is Lou. Welcome to the _Institute of the perfection._


	2. Old friend

-Lou! - a doll displeased called out to the guy.

-What? - asked Lou, turning to her.

-What does all this mean? - a doll looked very annoyed.

-This means that now he is the same student as all of you. The rules say that all dolls have the right to go through the Gauntlet. So?

_No...** I** have no right. More precisely... **I can’t do this.**_

A doll stamped and grumbled. Other dolls stood aside and were afraid. Ox stood near Lou and frightened looked around. Lou noticed this tension and decided to continue the conversation.

I think we all need to calm down… - he smiled, - Ox is just a little different from us. Who will take him to live in the house?

All the dolls were silent. This upset Lou and Ox.

-Well ... In that case, I will give him his own house. Does everyone agree with this?

The dolls began to nod approvingly.

-Good... Then I will give an excursion for new dolls.

A crowd of dolls walked slowly behind Lou, as always, listening to all his instructions. But this time there was one difference. Ox walked ahead of everyone, next to Lou.

\- And I can get into the big world?! Ox shouted, inspired by Lou's tales.

The Ox's expressiveness annoyed other dolls. Well, the fact that he was walking next to Lou also annoyed them. In a short period, Lou managed to become a model for dolls. But, not for everyone. Still many dolls were unhappy with him.

-Of course you can! - smiled Lou, - all dolls can.

_..._

_Yes… «all»_

Lou showed the dolls everything he needed and sent everyone home. The last doll Lou took to the house was Ox.

-This is my house? - Ox was surprised when he approached to a beautiful building.

-Sure. Usually, several dolls live in the same houses, but we got a little force majeure with you... - Lou answered, smiling.

Ox looked at Lou, and then back to the house.

-So… will there be a problems because of me? The hare asked, dropping his eyes to the floor.

This question is clearly puzzled Lou. He really didn’t know how to answer. He really didn’t know the answer. For a moment both dolls were silent, and then Lou spoke:

-You know... I don’t know yet, but... We will do our best so this problems won’t appear... Okay?

-Yeah... – Ox answered uncertainly. – And… Lou... thanks for the support... - Ox slightly smiled, looking up at Lou.

Lou has heard many of thanks. But this time, it sounds somehow different. It was... _sincere?_

\- This is my job. - smiled Lou.

-You know, it seems to me that this is different from simple job... This is what friends do.

_..._

** _Friends? _ **

-Well... tomorrow is an important day! And... I will be preparing to it. – Lou translated the topic of conversation.

Saying goodbye to Ox, Lou headed to his house. There was a huge window in Lou's room. It was quite convenient, because from it he could see absolutely everything that was happening outside. And think standing by the window was easier…

_Ox is reject... But..._

_..._

** _No…_ **

** **

** _This is not true._ **

_He has personality. Feelings were invested in him initially. He even knows how to behave with children. The only problem is his exterior_ _. My exact opposite._

_And…_

_He talked about**... friendship?**_

_I shouldn’t think about it. I have to train other dolls._

***

The next day came pretty quickly. Lou didn’t know what waited him. But he knew that he had to help Ox, like any other doll.

Arriving at the place, Lou didn’t see anything new. All the same desks, chairs... But today Ox was sitting on one of the desks. Other dolls looked at him displeasedly. Lou pretended to be as usual. He calmly greeted all the dolls and began his story. The first lesson for recruits is a story about the dangers of washing machines. Almost all the dolls, including Ox, listened to Lou carefully. But several dolls yawned all the time and in every possible way showed their displeasure. Lou is used to it. Ever since he was here, there have been discontented dolls all the time. But he did not try to fight them. Lou did not want any quarrels. He just wanted the rest of the dolls to love him. And if he is nice to everyone, then they will love.

It is so?

At the end of his story, Lou asked a question:

-So… who wants entering to the first group for training?

Several dolls raised their hands.

-One, two... five ... Two more! Who wants?

There were no more hands.

Lou paused and continued to say:

-Good... Then they will go... Ox and...

_Ox. Ox will go. But will anyone want to be with him in a group?..._

-And... and you! - Lou pointed to the doll sitting at the last desk. Soon he regretted his decision. After all, it was one of those dolls that were always unhappy.

-And why should I even listen to you? - answered the doll, looking displeased at Lou.

Silence hung over the class. Lou looked around uncertainly and thought to answer. Usually in such cases robots come and improve the situation ...

-Maybe you will stop? - suddenly a voice came from someone.

All dolls stared at one point. This voice belonged to Ox. Everyone, including Lou, was surprised.

-Lou is so kind to all of us! Why can't you relate to him as well?

All the dolls were still in a surprised state. Everything except Ox. He resolutely looked at the displeased doll. From this, she felt uneasy, she still got up and went to the group.

Lou looked around and said:

-Well, the group is assembled! Others should go as spectators! Lou said aloud, pulling a smile.

Lou walked silently in front of all the dolls, reflecting on what had happened.

_Ox... interceded for me? Does he... really consider me his **friend?**_

Arriving at the training site, Lou turned and told everything that was needed for training. All the dolls did pretty well. Lou went over to each and talked about what they should change. When the turn came to Ox, he was very surprised, because he did very well.

-Look, Lou!!! I can do it! - Ox shouted joyfully.

-Great! - answered Lou, showing a thumb.

_Ox is doing well. Will he…_

** _Will he leave too?..._ **

The training lasted several hours. Of course, Ox wasn’t the best, but he definitely was making progress. Lou praised the dolls and sent everyone home. After he went home himself. Throughout training, Lou thought about the situation with Ox. Ox really treated Lou as a friend. **But Lou didn’t know how to be a good friend.** He couldn’t know that. Besides…

-Lou!

Silence was suddenly interrupted by Ox's voice.

_Ox?_

-Lou! Thank you again for your support! - Ox ran to the doll.

Lou looked at Ox and smiled.

-It's my job. This is what I have to do.

_I also have to thank him._

-Listen, Ox. Thank you for standing up for me.

-Hm? - Ox didn't understand Lou at first. - Come on! I said that friends are needed for this!

-Friends? - Lou didn't notice that he said it aloud.

-Yes! - Ox frowned a little. Something is wrong?

N-nothing... Just... I don't know how to be a good friend. - Lou revealed his true feelings to someone for the first time. Deep down, he knew this was a bad idea. In the end... **Ox will leave too.** But in fact, he really wanted to have a _friend._

-You are strange. All dolls know this. We are friends number one for children!

Lou looked down at the floor. He certainly **_won't_** tell him that he is a prototype.

Ox noticed Lou's embarrassment and immediately apologized:

-Sorry! You probably already have a lot of time helping everyone! So you didn’t have time to make friends! Well, that's okay! We will become best friends! And together we will pass through The Gauntlet!

These words cut the rumor. Lou won't pass through The Gauntlet.

_Pass through? No... I won't pass._

Lou smiled sadly and answered:

-No... I _won't pass._

-What? – Ox was surprised. - Why?

-I ... Must help to the others. If not me, then... who?

That's what it is... - Ox realized that he had said too much. - Well ... It doesn’t change anything! I will definitely become your best friend!

-I hope so. - Lou smiled and turned toward his house.

***

Lou and Ox definitely had something to learn from each other. Lou was finally able to feel something other than loneliness. Ox, however, studied how to become an ideal doll. Lou even began to smile more often. The fact that he spent a lot of time with his new friend infuriated many dolls. They believed that Ox wasn’t worthy to communicate with Lou. Lou didn’t think so, and he and Ox stood up for each other. Everything would be fine if Ox continued to make progress in training ... More precisely, if he could do them... After all, he **wasn’t made** for this. He **wasn’t made** for anything at all.

***

-Hey, it's okay! You almost did it! - tried to cheer up a friend Lou.

-Yeah... - answered Ox sadly.

The dolls just rolled their eyes and sighed displeased.

Ox and Lou realized that they were detaining the rest of the dolls. Lou nervously looked around, Ox sighed and hastened to leave. Some dolls breathed a sigh of relief, but Lou definitely didn’t feel relieved.

He went to one of the robots and asked:

-Can... Can you look after them for a while? I have to go…

Lou decided to leave training for the first time. The robot was surprised and answered:

-Yes. But what happened?

-I ... I forgot something about that simulator! I'll go check the rules... - Lou pulled a smile and laughed nervously. He was definitely lucky, because robots are not very good at recognizing feelings. Until recently, Lou also didn’t understand many feelings, but this has changed, thanks to Ox. The robot didn’t suspect anything and called several comrades. Lou, as quickly as possible, ran to Ox's house.

-Ox!

Lou managed to catch up with Ox before he entered the house.

-Lou... - Ox said sadly, looking toward the doll.

-Ox ... Wh... Why did you leave?

\- You did not see? All dolls suffer because of me.

_No. This is not true. Because I..._

-This is not true! - shouted Lou.

Ox was surprised. He never saw Lou screaming.

Lou, you always says that I will succeed. But every day everything only gets worse...

-You're wrong! Where did your optimism go? - Lou really didn't understand such a drastic change in Ox's mood.

-I... I just realized how low my chances of getting into the big world compared to other dolls.

_..._

** _Low?_ **

_He doesn’t even understand..._

** **

** _That I won’t get there at all._ **

Lou tried to calm down and clenched his fists. He turned his head to the side and, gritting his teeth, answered:

-I will be waiting for you at tomorrow’s training.

Ox nodded and went to his house. Lou turned and headed back to training. Nevertheless, he turned around, and felt that he had to say something else. He didn’t want to lose a friend. He wanted everything to be as before. But... How could he cheer him up? After all... He will never get **_there._**

_Is he really **a mistake?**_

_..._

Lou could only return to training.

***

Lou and Ox diligently pretended that nothing had happened. Although he supported Lou, he was no longer so optimistic. Dolls, more and more, began to ask Lou questions like:

-What is he doing next to someone of your level?

Lou didn’t want listen to these questions. He considered Ox a friend. Now their friendship was going through hard times. Lou increasingly began to doubt his choice. In the end... He understood how it would all end. But then he didn’t want to admit it. Now this truth is becoming clearer...

After another training, Lou and Ox began a conversation.

-Lou? – Ox hesitantly said the name of the doll.

-What?

-Will... Will I get into the big world?

Every time someone spoke about a big world, Lou felt his heart being cut into pieces.

Do you... - Lou began to speaking, looking down at the ground, - do you really want to leave so much?

-Every doll wants...

_..._

_He is right. But I…_

Ox didn’t receive a response. He understood that something was wrong, but that he could not specifically understand. But Lou understood something.

_This is it... No matter how kind everyone around him are, the main thing for them is **to get into the big world.**_

_They was created like this._

** _But not me._ **

_Is it really... That nobody is able to understand me?_

Ox tried to look at Lou, but he just turned away.

-Well... See you tomorrow, Lou. – Ox was trying to understand what was wrong. But no matter how hard he tried, he didn’t succeed.

The next day, very important workouts were scheduled. But, they ceased to be important, because two dolls suffered from Ox. Of course, they just fell, but a flurry of claims fell upon Lou. More and more dolls began to approach Lou, and Ox tried to get away as far as possible. Lou looked around nervously, trying to make out Ox in the crowd of dolls. When they met their eyes, they immediately turned away from each other. They realized that they couldn't fulfill their promise.

***

_ _ _ <strike>-So… will there be a problems because of me? The hare asked, dropping his eyes to the floor.</strike> _

_ <strike>-This question is clearly puzzled Lou. He really didn’t know how to answer. He really didn’t know the answer. For a moment both dolls were silent, and then Lou spoke:</strike> _

_ _

_ <strike>-You know ... I don’t know yet, but ... We will do our best so this problems won’t appear... Okay?</strike> _

_ _

_ <strike>-Yeah... – Ox answered uncertainly. – And… Lou ... thanks for the support... - Ox slightly smiled, looking up at Lou.</strike> _

***

This day was very difficult for Ox and Lou. The dolls complained to Lou all day, because this incident was an ideal occasion to put more pressure on Lou and Ox. As Lou expected, Ox didn't come to the next day of training. All the streets were filled with rumors about how Ox is miserable, that he is a mistake, and that he shouldn't have appeared here. Definitely, literally all the dolls hated Ox. Someone did it consciously, but someone just following to the crowd. Lou heard all these conversations, and didn't know whether to believe them or not. He began to doubt more and more. But he didn't doubt one thing - the Institute is no longer place for Ox.

_..._

_I…_

** _I know a way out._ **

***

Several days passed before the dolls more or less calmed down. At night, Lou quietly left his house and made his way to Ox. He knocked on the window and heard strange sounds in response. Opening the door, he saw that Ox was lying on the floor.

-Lou?

Lou put an index finger to his lips, indicating that it is better to keep silence.

Ox looked away sadly and already in a whisper asked:

-What are you doing here? I'm bothering everyone. I’m a mistake. Reject.

Lou sighed sadly, seeking an answer to Ox's phrases.

_I did not consider you as reject_

_But…_

_From the beginning… The only thing you wanted - is to **leave.**_

-Ox... do... do you want to leave?

Lou raised a cold glance at Ox, which made him uneasy. In response, Ox only nodded.

-Follow me.

Ox and Lou quietly made their way through all the houses and robots. Climbing the pipe was a more difficult task, but they did it.

_«Furnace_ _. A place for the disposal of defective dolls. Located at the intersection with the paths to the Institute of the perfection.»_

_I knew from the beginning that Ox was **reject.**_

_But I didn’t want to admit it ..._

_And I…_

** _I realized my mistake too late._ **

Lou and Ox ended up in a dark tunnel. Lou showed Ox the path, hare began to go forward, and Lou headed back to the University.

Still, Lou turned around, one last time capturing the figure of a hare. He only frowned and turned, never looking back again.

***

The next day, Lou taught classes. He felt a headache. All night he was thinking about his fate. Even now, his head was filled with thoughts.

-Well, your defective friend hasn't been there for a whole week. Still decided to send it to the furnace? - the doll sarcastically spoke to the Lou.

_..._

_I am…_

_I'm defective too._

_I'm not a **real doll**. I'm **not perfect**._

-Oh? You have nothing to answer? - the doll laughed.

_..._

_No._

_I won’t repeat Ox's fate._

_I will become perfect._

-You know, I'm not going to repeat something twice. If you will interrupting me, you can completely overwhelm The Gauntlet. It will be sad, because I’m trying for you here. Of course, you can try to conduct training yourself when you reach my level.

All the dolls were surprised. Lou had never answered like this. Displeased doll suddenly signed off.

_Yes…_

_I'll become…_

** **

** _I'll become_ **

** _perfect._ **

** **

** _Whatever it costs._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You could check memes and aesthetics in my insta: https://www.instagram.com/picsfromblue/


	3. Lost it all

-Who is Lou?

Every time this question meant that it was time for Lou to exit. A lot of time has passed, and Lou became a true leader of the Institute of the perfection. Every day he understood better and better how to present himself correctly. Songs and dances are a great way to introduce yourself. You can also show your superiority over others. Now he had another way out.

Everything was as always. **_But…_**

_What is this?_

Strange creatures stood among the dolls. They looked like...

_No. It cannot be so._

Lou continued to act as usual. In his song, he successfully dishonored strange creatures, and they were about to leave, but suddenly one of them said:

-We are not going anywhere!

Of course, Lou began to laugh, and the rest of the dolls followed him.

-You won’t decided do this. Shouldn’t we tell Ox? - Suddenly one of them said.

_..._

_Ox_?

-Ox? Who is Ox? - Suddenly stopped Lou.

Lou heard the answer. All doubts immediately disappeared.

_Ox is alive? And he built a city? Doesn’t matter…_

-None of this matters, okay? Only pretty dolls can run the Gauntlet. **Rules are rules**.

-What rules? - Protested the pink doll.

-Uh... - Lou picked up the words for the answer, but suddenly...

-Did someone said rules? - The robot drove up with a huge book, opened it and...

Lou immediately closed the book.

_No one should know..._

-You know what? Stay here! Yes! Who would I be if I let someone miss a chance to build their dreams? Mandy! Take our guests to their room. May I suggest the… suppliesuare, - Said Lou, smiling.

Ugly dolls rejoiced and followed Mandy. Lou decided to talk with their main ringleader - a pink doll. He leaned over and began to say:

-I have reputation to maintain. So, I let you stay by this time. Enjoy this moment. Because it doesn’t can better than this, - Said Lou, giving a cold look to the doll.

The doll was silent and hurried to leave, and Lydia, Kitty and Tuesday approached Lou.

-Find out everything you can about their town. And report back to me tomorrow night.

-Night? Like a date? – Asked Tuesday, delighted.

-No, - Lou answered seriously. But… There is one more thing I need you to do, - Said Lou, smiling viciously.

***

The incident definitely puzzled Lou. But he immediately understood how to fix the newborn problem. This problem can lead to trouble. And Lou will destroy any problem that threatens his ordinary life and reputation. Despite everything, he couldn’t lose everything that he had been creating for so long. He won’t allow anyone to destroy everything.

_I'll crush them all, destroy their dreams. To save my perfect empire, nothing’s too extreme. And I know how to do it without looking too uncouth. My plan it so foul, gross, hideous, nasty. **And then I see the ugly truth…**_

***

Over time, Lou realized how to teach dolls better. Thanks to him, the dolls really got better, albeit by his own methods, but he coped with his **purpose** perfectly.

Today, Lou had classes with ugly dolls. Lou knew exactly what he would do. In a perfectly calm voice, he began to lead a lesson:

-Today we begin training. And I know it seems stressful, maybe a little scary… But remember, this is your purpose us a doll. And I would never let you fail. I dedicate my entire life to make sure YOU going to big world.

Lou began to point out random dolls sitting at their desks: -This is right, I’m doing this for you! And you! And you!

So that whole you «You ugly, you trash» song was all because you love me? - Asked one of the dolls, Nolan.

-Of course I love you. I love all of you. And I will take you there! - answered Lou, pointing to the sky full of fireworks.

-I'm so awesome. But I’m here to make you pretty. Pretty makes perfect. And I don’t know about you, but it sounds pretty great for me! So let’s get startee-ed! - Lou finished his story, singing the last words.

Ugly dolls began to indulge in glue. For Lou, this was an ideal chance to disgrace the dolls again.

-Sorry! Don’t kids have fun getting messy? - Moxy said happily.

Lou looked at Moxy displeasedly.

_She even know what kids are need? No matter. My methods are the only correct ones._

-Wait. Was this part of the test? - Moxy asked embarrassedly.

-Yes it was. And you passed! - Said Lou with ostentatious joy.

Lou led the dolls to the curtains: -Enjoy the big world!

The dolls went inside. The joy from their faces immediately disappeared when they realized that they were inside a strange device. The device suddenly began to work.

-See what happens with the dolls who get messy? They are thrown into the washroom! You will become less perfect, and one day... even a washroom won’t save you. Your child parents will throw you away! I just don’t want to see any of you get rejected. So If you want to pass this tests – avoid mess. Stay out of the wash, - Lou finished his conversation, grinning.

All day Lou picked up good moments in order to send the dolls to the washroom again and again. Despite this, Moxy, the pink doll, didn’t give up. Lou realized that it’s not so easy to break her. But, nevertheless he will try.

-My, my, I’m impressed. And yet… Uh, never mind, - Said Lou, turning away.

-What? - Moxy asked enthusiastically.

Lou grinned and answered:

-I'm sorry, don't want to upset you... - Lou replied sarcastically.

-That’s really hard to do, - Said Moxy, smiling.

-Of course it is… J-just between us, no matter how unshakable you can be, when you look at there, - Said Lou, pointing to the screen. -You see the perfect pretty doll and all the joy she comes with. Do you honestly think your little band of suck puppets stands a chance here?

_How do they differ from Ox? No one can go through the Gauntlet being imperfect. He proved it._

Moxy said nothing, looking menacingly at Lou.

-Okay, - Lou grinned. –Carry on trying. But like I always say: **pretty makes perfect**.

***

-Hello, old friend, - grinned Lou, greeting Ox. Lydia, Kitty and Tuesday have done a wonderful job.

-L-Lou? - The hare asked absently.

***

Ugly dolls walked along the main street. They changed their appearance, and apparently, now they thought they were equal to pretty dolls.

-What is this? – Asked Lou, grinning.

-We pretty dolls now? – Moxy asked Lou.

-Well, you certainly are.

-So, you happy for us?

-Soo happy, - Sarcastically answered Lou.

-Why he saying this at that tone? - Said a dog-like doll.

-And yet… So sad… You see, I’m afraid all your hard work is gone for nothing. No amount of makeup, or fancy new cloth… Deep down, you are ugly dolls. There is no changes. Ugly dolls can never ran the Gauntlet.

-We don’t believe you!

-You don’t believe ME? I suspect as much. But maybe, you believe HIM.

Ox came out of the crowd of dolls.

-Ox? I… I don’t understand… - Moxie was confused.

-Moxy… - Ox sadly said the name of the doll.

-Wait, you won’t believe that! The big world is real!

-I know, - Ox answered shortly.

-What…?

-Come, Ox. Free the poor creatures from confusion. Tell everything from start to finish.

-What did you talking about?

-Moxy… All I wanted to do is protect you. Lou is right. You never gonna get into the big world. Let me try to explain.

Ox told the story connecting him with Lou.

-Oh, Moxy, look at you, - Lou started to talk. –This is what I have trying to protect you from. But I realized you need to hear it from yours oldest friend. You don’t belong to the big world. You don’t belong anywhere. You shouldn’t even exists.

Lou achieved his goal, and Moxie hastened to leave the Institute.

-Now Ox, I’m an amazingly magnificent guy, so I tell you what: go back to Uglyville, live your little ugly lives, - Said Lou with a grin. -Never come back here, and if you DO, it’s recycling for everyone.

All ugly dolls turned around and headed their own way.

-I bet they’ll come back. That’s pink never gives up, - Said Lydia.

-Yes. Well, neither do I, - Lou answered with a grin.

***

In Uglyville, all the dolls were crushed. Even Moxy lost her optimism. Mandy, who in every way tried to help to ugly dolls, decided to go after her. However, they both didn’t suspect that Lou had ordered Moxy abducted.

Lydia, Kitty and Tuesday stole the dolls and dragged them through the tunnel. But Lou was already waiting for them there.

-Lou? What are you doing here?

-You didn’t think I’m gonna miss all the fun, did you? I see you brought Mandy too. How delightful, - Lou spoke coolly.

-But you told us bring Moxy back to you and… - Tuesday began to speak.

\- I can little far better plan, - Lou answered, pointing to the furnace.

-What are you doing? You already crush their spirits, - Said Mandy.

-Sure, Uglyville may be crushed, but we both know, Moxy will never give up. Without you around, - Lou turned his eyes to Moxie. - The rest of them will stay away forever. The only reason I let you stay in Perfection – was to keep an appropriateness. Everybody says: Oh Lou, you so nice, you the best! Do you know how LONG I have worked for that relation?! Who is pretty dolls? They mine. They hang on my every word, and if YOU think, I let you take that away from ME, you as empty as the rest of them.

Mandy and Moxy looked at the floor and didn’t answer. Lou alternately looked at them.

_Do they really have nothing to say?_

Lou took off the glasses from Mandy and immediately crushed them.

-You both ugly. And ugly things belong in recycling.

-No! – Shouted Moxy.

-You can’t do this! – Said Mandy.

-Ox destroyed the system. Well, I fixed it. We will see you soon. You will be brand new. You’ll be perfect, - Having said these words, Lou threw off Moxy's hand.

***

<strike>All the dolls were surprised. Lou had never answered like this. Displeased doll suddenly signed off.</strike>

_ <strike>Yes…</strike> _ <strike></strike>

_ _ <strike></strike>

_ <strike>I'll become…</strike> _ <strike></strike>

** _ _ ** <strike></strike>

** _ <strike>I'll become</strike> _ ** <strike></strike>

** _ <strike>perfect.</strike> _ ** <strike></strike>

…

After the lesson and training, Lou was about to go home. But one robot stopped him.

-All dolls talk about a sharp change in your behavior. Is there something wrong?

_Wrong?_

Lou grinned and looked at the robot.

-Just the opposite... That's it. Do you know what I understand? - Asked Lou, looking around the street. - Absolutely NO ONE cares about you until you are perfect. And do you know what makes perfect? - Asked Lou again. **Pretty**, - Lou began to answer his own question, spreading his hands wide, – **makes perfect**. This is what I must teach all these empties. Right? Right, - Lou tempered his ardor and gave a sarcastic laugh. -On the other hand, why am I saying it to you? You are the same empty.

Lou turned to the side of his house and looked with a grin at the robot over his shoulder. The robot's face couldn’t express emotions, but even thoughts crept into its microcircuit that something was wrong. Lou walked along a deserted street, and gradually a broad smile appeared on his face.

Yes…

That is who I’m must to be.

***

Spotlights filled the stadium. The long-awaited day of the Gauntlet has finally arrived. Lou stood in the middle of the stadium, raising his arms high and catching a standing ovation. Lu thought he had dealt with his problem. He did not even suspect what is going to happen right now.

-Are you ready for the Gauntlet? - Hearing the crowd screams, Lou repeated his question, singing. -I said are you readyyy???

-YES! - A confident answer was heard somewhere in the back. Lou turned and saw Mandy.

-Mandy? How… Unexpected! - Answered Lou, trying to keep calm.

_How is she…_

But his confidence began to fade when ugly dolls began to enter the stands. Mandy's team went straight to the stadium. Lou immediately frowned.

-Hello, old friend! – Said Ox.

-Oh, this is rich, this is really rich. You can’t possibly think you pass? - Lou crossed his arms and grinned.

-Maybe we will, maybe we won’t. But every doll in this stadium is gonna see us try, - Said Moxy with confidence.

-You know what, Lou? - Mandy started the conversation. -When I first got here, I thought you perfect. I couldn’t find a single thing wrong with you. But I can see a lot better now, - Said Mandy, putting on her glasses. -Whaaa-aat? - Mandy raised a sarcastic question, moving away from Lou.

For a few seconds, Lou stood at a loss, and then began to laugh nervously.

-Yes! Yes, you’ll run the Gauntlet. And **I’m** gonna run it with you.

_..._

_I'm perfect. I…_

To the cheers of the audience, Lou began to catch ovations again.

-You? Run the Guantlet? – Asked Moxy.

-I don’t even have to win. I just need to make sure you lose. And when I done, I’ll have my loyal subjects escort each and every last ugly doll to recycling. Where you belong at the first place.

Lou grinned and headed for the lift leading to the Guantlet. All ugly dolls, Lydia, Kitty, Tuesday, and Nolan were going to take part in. During the ascent, Lou maintained his confidence and readiness.

And the Guantlet began... And its result was a foregone conclusion from the very beginning.

***

In an attempt to free himself from the hands of a mechanical baby, Lou hit him. By this, of course, he caused general discontent.

Whatever Lou said, he wanted to win. The only thing he was thinking about was:

_Win. Whatever it costs. _

Lou did not regard his act as something terrible. After all, this gave him an advantage. He will win now. Running out of the house, Lou is already prepared to catch a standing ovation. But then the door knocked him down. _Right over the strip._

**_-No..._** \- Said Lou sadly, looking at the strip that he had just fallen over. It was burning red. He didn’t pass.

...

The stadium was bursting with joyful exclamations. Absolutely all the dolls rejoiced in the victory of Moxy and her friends. Lou looked around. His face was filled with horror. He put his hands to his face, realizing that now everything is lost. _Now all is over._

-Look! One of the dolls cried out loud, pointing to a red screen with Lou.

_Everything that I built lost_ _ in an instant. Is it all?_

_..._

_And what did I really need?_

Lou stood facing Mandy, Moxy, Ox, and all his friends. Even their faces expressed bewilderment.

_From the beginning, I just wanted to get into the big world. But that wasn’t my destiny. I was too fixated on getting at least some kind of love that was never intended for me. And this is what it led me to._

At first, Lou stood frowning. But after a couple of seconds he laughed nervously.

-You failed? – Asked Lydia with a misunderstanding, approaching Lou.

Lou frowned again, and turned to the three dolls.

-How could YOU failed? – Asked Tuesday.

-You still don’t get it? Of course I failed. I AlWAYS failed. I’m a PROTOTYPE!

-What? - Asked Mandy in surprise.

-Prototype like a good thing, right? – Asked Tuesday.

-No! He ain't a real doll, girl, - Said Lydia.

-I’m the model, the mold! Sent by the factory to help guard you through! Sounds amazing, right?

Nolan wanted to reply, but then Lou said aloud:

-Wrong! Prototypes are not meant for the public consumption. I was never allowed to go to the big world! - Said Lou with despair.

But YOU, - Said Lou, turning and pointing to Ox and everyone else. -COULD! How could someone as ugly as you be accepted and loved, while someone as perfect as I never could and never will?

Lou's eyes fell on knitting needles.

_All dolls have a chance. Even Ox... But not me. I'm locked here forever._

-Let’s see how you feel when you trapped in this place forever. JUST LIKE ME! - Lou spoke in a slightly trembling voice, but continued to maintain confidence.

He pressed the button, and the Gauntlet began to curl up. Lou quickly grabbed the knitting needle. He was about to run to the portal.

-HA-HA! - Lou laughed, casting a glance at the helpless dolls.

The dolls followed him, Ox bursting ahead of all.

-It was all a lie? And all your training you did it all just to feel powerful? - Ox loudly asked his questions, running up to Lou.

For a second, Lou thought for a moment, but then immediately directed the knitting needle to the portal. Ox intercepted it.

-What happened to you? We were like brothers! – Said Ox with a sorrow.

Ox and Lou continued to fight.

-You a REJECT. You were gonna leave me, just like the others. Never wondered why the pretties turned on you? – Asked Lou.

-IT WAS YOU. You tried to had me recycle!

These words made Lou think.

_Did I really put in a little effort?_

But only for a moment.

-You want to leave so bad, I sent you right where you belong, - Answered Lou with fury.

After several blows from Ox, Lou retook the knitting needle and stuck it in the portal.

-Only thing I did wrong – I should make sure you were RECYCLING.

The portal sparkled and threw both of them away.

Lou raised his head and laughed. He took the knitting needle again and ran to the portal.

-Lou, no! Don’t do this! – Shouted Ox.

Lou had almost reached the portal, but then a red bat stood in his way.

-Uh?

For a second, Lou lost his temper, and then he was beaten and sent on a flight. Not noticing how this happened, Lou ended up in the jaws of a dog.

Lou began to get nervous, more and more dolls approached him.

-Girls, girls! Are you gonna let THEM take over, after everything I’ve done to you?

No one answered his words.

-So what do you wanna, boss? - Lydia asked Moxy.

-Hm… I have to decided… Any suggestions? – Asked Moxy.

There were screams in the crowd like: Rip it! Destroy! Feed the dog!

All these exclamations terrified Lou.

-No, PLEASE! I’m know I’m not perfect, but I deserve a second chance, - Lou smiled nervously.

Look into your heart! Look into your heart… - Said Lou desperately.

_What else do they say in such situations?_

Moxy stood silently, pondering Lou's words.

-Um… I have an idea! – Said Nolan, pulling the lace from the curtain. Behind its was a washroom.

The dog turned and walked toward the washroom. Lou only shouted “No” and “Do you know how expensive this suit is?”

What happened next? The dolls fixed the portal. The Institute of the perfection and Uglyville were combined. The portal is now open all the time. All dolls found their baby. What did Lou get? Lou got cleaning.

But this isn’t the end of his story... 


	4. A second chance

-Mandy!

Hello, Moxy! - Mandy greeted Moxy with a smile on her face.

-How did everything go? - Pink doll asked enthusiastically.

-As always, everything is fine, - Mandy smiled again.

Looking at these «sugar» girlfriends, Lou frowned and hastened to leave the street with the portal. Sometimes he came to this damned square, without knowing why. But he always left very quickly. Lou walked past colorful houses and trees that now filled Institute of the perfection. After the portal was repaired, the first thing all the dolls did - reconstructing the Institute. Of course, the dirtiest job was given to Lou. This was understandable, because all this happened because of him. Lou worked for several days, and then Mandy and Ox insisted on letting him go and providing some kind house. Of course, no one will return his house in the city center. He was assigned a house at the end of the city - near the ocean. The house certainly couldn’t compare with Lou's past house, but it wasn’t bad either. At least there is a roof over his head.

At least there is a roof over my head...

Seriously? Now I’m saying such things?

...

Lou continued on his way. The path wasn’t short, but it wasn’t matter. After all, as long as he has a secluded place, he is ready to go as many as needed in order to get there. Speaking of the gait, now Lou walks with his arms crossed behind his back and looking under his feet. He raises his head and looks around really rarely.

Lou didn’t know what to do now. The path to the Big World is still closed for him, and it will never opens. Puppets are now taught by robots. It turned out that they are doing Lou's job no worse. Of course, they couldn’t understand the real feelings of dolls, but the feelings of dolls didn’t need to be taught, dolls had to be taught the rules of behavior. The disciples now, of course, were both ugly dolls and beautiful ones.

I was replaced by robots...

Lou grinned.  
Is there anyone who needs me?

Lou raised his head, and all the laughing and smiling dolls around suddenly frowned. Lou lowered his eyes again and quickened his pace.

-That's right ... - Lou smiled sadly. - No one. I have never been perfect. And never will. Therefore, no one needs me.

Lou reached his home. He out of habit looked around. A small fence separated the city from the beach. Of course, it was colored. Dolls almost never used the beach, and apparently, they won’t be there for a long time, because in Uglyville it is much more “interesting”. Lou went down the white wooden steps and stepped on the sand. A couple of meters away there was a small one-room house. The only one house that hasn’t been painted. The house was small, but it was enough for Lou. He quickly adapted to new living conditions. Lou sighed, and headed toward the ocean. The waves of the sea never raged. They calmly raises and fells. Now that was the only thing that reassured Lou. He went to the ocean and took a deep breath of fresh air.

***

Mandy and Ox, like everyone else, at first were happy that Lou got what he deserved. But then they realized that Lou needed help. Mandy was extremely surprised that Lou was a prototype. She... She understood his feelings, because for a long time she hid an important secret from everyone too. Lou was still Ox's friend. Ox couldn’t at least somehow not to stand up for him. Lou tried to avoid Ox by all means. But he often caught the eye of Mandy. And she always saw how Lou was leaving. Alone. When she saw this, she always felt sad. Once she was alone too, but she found friends. But now no one even trusts Lou. Maybe Ox still believes in him, but they carefully avoid each other.

Something else has changed in the main square: Now there was a long table on which there was always a bunch of food. Anyone could gather at this table and have a good time. More often Moxy's friends gathered there. Today is no exception for them.

-Well, apparently everyone had a wonderful day today! – Moxy said joyfully.

-Moxy, be a little quieter, - Mandy said quietly.

-Sorry! - Moxy giggled. -It's just that I'm so glad that everyone is fine!

-Well...

-Hey, you didn’t tell something? - Moxy asked in surprise.

-Yes... In general, my girl’s sister behaves a little rudely... She refuses to play with her because she isn’t satisfied with any toys... When her mom makes comments to her, she usually says: -If something doesn’t suit you, buy me a better toy.

-Teens. Strange creatures, - Ugly Dog concluded.

Mandy laughed a little.

-She just considers herself too adult. Probably… She waiting for a special toy... At their age, children usually begin to collect figures...

-Don’t worry! - Moxy started talking. -Each doll has a child!

-Yes... But apparently, factory started letting us out later than her childhood passed... Now she is already in the 6th grade...

Suddenly, a smile gradually began to leave Mandy's face.

-Something is wrong? - A pink doll asked in surprise.

-Just... Thought... How long have we been letting? After all, Lou was the first, and... He was alone for so long... And he probably thought that he wouldn’t be able to get into the big world for all that time... After all... Don’t you know this feelings?

Everyone was silent. No one expected today to talk about Lou. Almost all the dolls, including Moxy and her friends, didn’t talk about him, or spoke very rarely, although many of them understood that it was impossible to leave everything as it is. Moxy suddenly broke the silence.

-Mandy is right...

-Despite everything, we always had the opportunity to change everything... - Mandy continued the conversation. -Lou didn't have such an opportunity... And he couldn’t get through the Gauntlet, because he...

-Yes, he is a prototype and all that. But maybe he didn’t go through Gauntlet not because he was a prototype, but because he hit the child? - Wage asked displeased.

-This is certainly terrible, but... Who would explain this to him? Lou taught dolls the rules of behavior... But he didn’t teach them something about what children feels. From the very beginning, we all understood our purpose and our mission. When we first appeared, we all already knew how to deal with children... Even the nastiest doll would never hit a child... And I thought.... Maybe Lou was left as a prototype because humans didn’t want to teach him... to understand feelings? It’s easier to make dolls in which feelings will be laid from the beginning...

All the dolls suddenly fell silent again. Ox's face expressed obvious sadness.

-This doesn’t negate the fact that he mocked the dolls for a long time, almost killed you and Moxy, and almost destroyed the portal... He got what he deserved... - Lucky Bet said quietly.

-I know, I know... But thanks to him, a lot of dolls got into the big world... Some of his comments were really useful... And... The portal is now open for all the time thanks to him... He probably made a lot more mistakes, but... Shouldn’t we must help him to get better?

-Mandy is right… - said Ox sadly. -Once he extended a helping hand to me. And what we have done? In the end, he could smash the whole Institute... But he did what he was told. Maybe he can still change...?

All the dolls suddenly stared at Ox, which made him uncomfortable.

-Hey, I just assumed... Besides, I don’t know how to help him at all…

Ox was suddenly interrupted by Mandy.

-Okay! I will help him! - Mandy said confidently, rising from her seat.

-Why's that? - Wage asked her.

-You all have helped me... Not even that, you have helped all the dolls! Without you, none of this would have happened... But now it’s my turn to help, - Answered the doll.

For a couple of seconds, all the dolls were silent, but then Moxy said:

-Good luck, Mandy... - Moxy smiled. I suppose it will be difficult, but... Let's just say that I had the good luck to compete with him. And... He never gives up?

Mandy smiled.

-Yeah. But this also makes him very stubborn.

Mandy looked at the street leading to Lou's house.

-I'm coming, - Mandy said with confidence in her voice.

-Wait, - Said Ox suddenly. -What exactly are you going to do?

\- I don’t know yet. But I'm not going to sit back! - Answered Mandy.

Mandy took a quick step toward Lou's house.

-And where does such confidence come from her... Even without knowing how, she still wants to help him... - Ox said.

Ox wanted to help Lou, but he had absolutely no idea how to do this.

-You probably felt the same way, Lou? - Oaks thought, looking into the glass and considering his reflection in it.

-Your influence, Moxy, - Lucky Bat said to the pink doll.

Moxy smiled and began to talk confidently:

-So guys, let’s get up! We still have a lot to do in Uglyville!

***

The road to Lou's house was really far. Mandy stopped at the fence to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees. A couple of seconds passed, and the doll raised her head. The beach picture was really quite depressing. Lou stood in the middle of the beach.

-L-Lou! - screamed Mandy.

Mandy?

Mandy's voice brought Lou back to reality.

Since the day when Lou broke the portal, no one has spoken to him. The only thing that Lou heard was the sound of waves. And this was the only thing that could allow Lou not to plunge into his thoughts to the end. The fact that someone specially came to talk to him, extremely surprised him. Rather... He simply couldn’t believe it.

What is she doing here?

Lou didn't turned.

She came to say that others decided to kick me out of here?

Mandy was extremely surprised by Lou's behavior. She heard nothing, not even any sarcastic comments. Usually Lou answered absolutely everything that was said in his direction. After a couple of seconds, she remembered that no one had spoken to him for a long time... Loneliness really can change anyone... She went down the stairs and went to Lou.

Hey, is everything is fi... - Mandy extended a hand to Lou's shoulder.

-FINE? Oh, yes, everything is fine! Everything is great! Everyone sings songs, have fun, spend time with those who love them! Everyone, exept me. Because I wasn't created for this. So, I will never know how does it feel.

Lou suddenly uttered everything that had boiled over him for a long time. Mandy and Lou silently looked at each other with a misunderstanding. Lou turned away again and asked dryly:  
-Why have you come?

-I... - Mandy wanted to answer, but Lou interrupted her.

-The fact that you came is strange. I’m kinda the main bad guy among dolls... You all seemed so happy when I got what I deserved. Time has put everything in its place, right? I got what I deserved and now I will sit here alone until the end of time, right? 

-I don't think so, - Mandy answered confidently.

She...

-And... what do you think then?

-I think you deserves a second chance.

Lou's heart trembled.

I am? I...

Lou couldn’t believe his ears. Lou didn’t even dream about second chance. He thought he wasn’t worthy of him. But... Can it really be different?

Lou turned to Mandy and responded indifferently:

-You think so in vain. Fate can’t be changed.

-You are wrong. Hey, Moxy and her friends proved it!

Moxy destroyed everything that Lou created. But he didn’t blame it on her only. He understood that he himself was to blame. But still, he did not want to hear anything about Moxie. But Mandy came for help, so Lou decided not to betray her mention of great importance. 

-Just because you are a prototype doesn't mean anything, - Mandy continued. -Nobody can determine someone’s destiny. We all became what we ourselves decided to be!

Lou looked down at the ground.

-You know, I think others would like to help you. For example, Ox. He still considers you a friend. Or Kitty, Lydia and Tuesday. You were literally an icon for them. But no one knows how to do this. And maybe they are afraid of condemnation from other dolls... But I don’t want everyone in our city to be happy, except for one. I often saw you near the portal... And you kept leaving him... In despair and loneliness. But this won’t happen again! Now I decided that despite of everything I will help you! You have already received your punishment. Now it's time for someone to extended you a helping hand.

Lou looked at Mandy. She smiled to him.

-I still don't know how, - Mandy began to say with her eyes closed, -but I will help you. I will help you to change. You will allowed to go into a big world.

Lou was surprised at Mandy's serious mood. Does she really believe in him?

No. I can’t... 

-No, I cant. Only perfect dolls can get there.

Mandy was surprised at Lou's remark and laughed a little.

-Again, you're wrong. None of us is perfect. Not perfect dolls go through the Gauntlet, but... just good ones... Become a good doll for a child is the meaning of life for all of us. You will soon understand everything yourself, - Mandy finished her answer, smiling.

Lou stood distracted for a few seconds and suddenly smiled.

I need to recover. She came to help me... I have to do everything for her work isn’t wasted. That story with Ox... Won’t happen again. I will go through the Gauntlet.

-So this is how it is... Well, try it. Will you be like my teacher? I doubt of course that you will succeed in teaching better than mine...

-Talk more... - Mandy laughed. - Come tomorrow to the main square at about the same time!

Main square?

-Main square, huh? Well, apparently all the dolls will have to put up with me again, - Said Lou, smiling.

Mandy smiled. Apparently, Lou is becoming himself again.

-See you tomorrow!

Lou looked at Mandy's departing figure. He smiled and turned his face to the ocean.

Can it really be different?

No...

Everything will be different.

Mandy is right. All ugly dolls were able to change their fate. So... I can do it too.

Now Lou was filled with determination.

\- Well... I hope everyone will be ready for my brilliant return.


	5. Everything that could go wrong and what it turned out to

Lou was sure that today would be special. Of course, neither he nor Mandy had a clear idea of what to do, but they were confident in their intentions.

The sun slowly rose and began to illuminate the beach and the sea. After some time, its rays began to break through the window of Lou's house. Usually he frowned and buried himself in a blanket, trying to hide from them. But today, Lou opened his eyes and smiled. He was sure that everything would be fine.

Getting out of bed, he yawned and stretched. He looked around his room, and realized that he definitely need to change its design... The gray walls and old furniture were definitely not in his type. Since Lou started living in this house, the only thing he did was hang his suits in the closet and put the hair-care products at the bath, which he began to use much less often.

Lou went into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw that bruises under his eyes “flaunted” his face.

-What a nightmare... And how much do I go in front of everyone like this? - Lou sighed and proceeded to the morning routines.

After all his morning preparations, Lou glanced at his watch.

-Only ten in the morning? I have to wait for Mandy for at least three hours... Well, I have to wait...

Lou left his home and confidently headed towards the city. The dolls he passed by whispered and looked at him strangely. They definitely didn’t expect such a drastic change. Lou didn’t pay attention to them, and simply continued to move on without a single doubt. Turn by turn, and...

Turning around the next corner, Lou got onto the main street. And right on his road was Moxy. She looked at him in surprise and said:

-L-Lou? – Moxy hasn't seen Lou so confident for a long time.

-Moxy, - Lou said dryly in response.

_Wow, even in the morning they try to ruin everything..._

The doll understood that Mandy would definitely affect Lou, but she didn’t expect her friend to achieve any result so quickly...

-You... what are you doing here?

Lou often came across Moxy, but all the time he just passed by. Now, despite the fact that he didn’t want to have any business with her at all, he decided to talk to her. He frowned and answered:

-What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? You know, it’s somehow deserted for the main street... - Lou quickly glanced over the whole area. -Oh! Maybe it's because you and your friends occupied it?

-Well... - Moxy wanted to reply, but Lou immediately interrupted her.

-Oh well, I don’t care about that. I'm just going to wait for Mandy. And I would really like you not to catch my eye.

Moxy thought that Lou would change, but apparently, she was wrong...

-You know what!? Mandy said you would change! But I don’t notice it at all! – Moxy said in anger.

-Yeah! Just took and changed! I DO NOT owe YOU anything! And I'm not going to be nice to you, - Lou answered her angrily.

-To make everyone love you, you need to be kind with everyone!

-Ts... - Lou gritted his teeth and fell silent for a few seconds.

_A good doll really should do this..._

_But…_

-I haven’t noticed kindness on your part, - Lou said, looking down at the ground.

Moxy was confused. She understood that the words of Lou were true.

-Um... - Moxie wanted to say something, but Lou interrupted her again.

-Should I repeat my request? - Lou crossed his arms and looked at Moxy again.

Moxy said nothing and went out of the way of Lou. Lou sighed and headed for the building next to the portal. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the house. A conversation with Moxie definitely ruined his mood.

_It's okay... I can..._

Lou opened his eyes again, and there was a clear sadness in his gaze.

_I... I know I shouldn't say that... But I don't... Why don't I..._

-And here is our portal!

Lou's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. He raised his head and saw Tuesday. Behind her was a crowd of dolls. Of course, in this crowd were not only pretty dolls.

Everyone at the institute agreed that they would take turns to conduct tours for newly arrived dolls. True, most often this was done by Lou's former subordinates: Kitty, Tuesday and Lydia.

Tuesday turned her head and saw Lou. She hadn’t heard anything about him for a long time. Previously, she simply idolized him, but now her opinion, like the opinion of almost all the dolls, has changed absolutely. But she definitely didn’t harbor hatred for him.

-Lou? - Tuesday said the doll’s name in surprise.

Lou used to trust important assignments to her and her friends. But now, neither they nor he trust each other.

-Yes. For some reason, everyone began to start talking with me by mentioning my name. Hah, didn’t expect to see me here? – Lou asked, grinning.

-Y-yes... - Tuesday answered, looking down at the ground.

She was glad when Lou received his punishment, but very soon began to feel regret for him, because he was left completely alone... However, this behavior of Lou definitely puzzled her. The doll understood that someone had decided to help Lou, since he had acquired such confidence and courage for no reason. She even guessed who. Tuesday glanced at Lou once more.

-Well, we still need to see many places! - Doll turned to the recruits and pulled a smile.

-Wait a minute, - Said one of the dolls, leaving the crowd.

-Something is wrong? - Tuesday asked a tall blue doll with cat ears and one eye.

-How to say... While you suffered from this delirium with an excursion, I did something really important. And is that your past leader?

-Alan... - The blonde, with long hair and green eyes, quietly called her friend by name.

-Don’t interfere, Tara, - Alan answered, looking contemptuously at Lou. Lou also began to look contemptuously at his opponent, deciding to listen to what he was saying.

Alan grinned and continued the conversation:

-What a strange situation... You thought you were the best. And where did it lead you?

-As you can see, I'm standing right in front of you, - Lou answered, grinning.

Yes, you can laugh it off. Only now reduce confidence. Do not think that you can change.

Lou frowned.

-Ugly dolls, which were not supposed to exist at all, proved that fate could be changed. Why am I worse than you?

-Where should I start...

-Alan! - The girl grabbed the guy by the paw. -Enough! Let's go!

Alan looked displeased at Tara and drew her hand away.

-We're not done yet, - Doll said, turning his back to Lou.

-Definitely, - Lou answered.

Tuesday looked anxiously around. But soon she calmed the crowd and continued her excursion.

Lou looked toward the receding crowd.

_What a couple formed... The ugly doll decided to make claims against me, and his friend tried to calm him..._

Lou closed his eyes.

_Why do I care about him? He is wrong anyway._

_..._

_Right?_

***

Lou kept waiting for Mandy. If in the morning he had a great mood and complete self-confidence, now everything was exactly the opposite. He thought more and more about the words of Moxy and Alan.

The portal began to glow. Lou raised his head. However, out of the portal came...

_Ox._

Old friends met their eyes and turned away immediately. Lou frowned and crossed his arms.

_Well, what a... Can this day be even worse?_

Lou definitely asked this question in vain.

One after another, the friends of Moxy came out of the portal. And then other dolls. Lou chose not to pay attention to anyone.

-Usually we all come back about the same time. Maybe something happened…

-Wh... - Lou raised his head and looked around in surprise. Ahead, he saw a moving figure of Moxy.

_..._

_Damn!_

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Lou turned the corner and headed for his home...

***

_The second day... She is still gone..._

***

_The third…_

_..._

***

_..._

***

Lou sighed and looked up. There was nobody on the street.

_Again…_

_A week has passed..._

Lou's face took on a sad expression again.

Day after day, he waited for Mandy to come. He ignored the disgruntled looks of the dolls and any malicious comments from Alan and other displeased dolls.

With a new day, new hope came. But it only came to crumble again and again.

Lou went back to his house.

Entering the house, Lou headed to the kitchen. Taking a sip of water, he set the glass on the table. On an ordinary wooden table stood an old kettle, plates with cookies and a metal box of tea. Lou leaned on the table. On one of the empty plates he saw his reflection.

_She has been gone for a week..._

_Something happened to her...?_

_..._

_She is the only one I could rely on..._

_And…_

Lou frowned.

_Damn…_

_I…_

Lou gritted his teeth.

-DAMN! - Lou screamed, and carried with his hands everything that was on the table. Shards of dishes and food crumbs scattered across the kitchen.

-I can’t... I can’t do ANYTHING... All that I did was sheer mistakes. I have nothing more to wait for... - Lou covered his face with his hands.

-What should I do...?

He turned his head and saw a chopped plate on the floor. Sitting on his knees, he picked up one of the pieces.

-I ... It wasn't always that way... - Lou looked at his reflection in the shard.

I have to pack up...

-She didn’t lie to me... I... I will correct myself... That's just ... Since I don’t know what to do ... I will just wait for her... - Lou lowered the fragment to the floor and stood up. He looked around his kitchen, which now looked like a battlefield for cooks.

-Well, I’m a fool... Queen of drama, damn it... - Lou exhaled and smiled sadly.

***

Lou came to the portal again. He again stood near the wall of one of the houses. He hadn’t expected much. But…

-Lou!

Lou looked up and saw...

_Mandy…_

_She really came..._

Running up to him, Mandy began to say:

-Lou, I... Mandy paused and looked at Lou. His head was turned away the other way.

Lou was really glad that Mandy finally came... But he chose not to show it. Moreover, despite the fact that he tried to maintain at least some optimism, every day this optimism became less and less.

-Hey!

Lou exhaled and asked:

-What?

-“What?” Haven’t you wait for me? - Mandy asked in surprise.

-Of course I was waiting, and it’s your happiness that I had enough strength for this.

-Hey, are you offended? Listen... I'm sorry that it happened... My girl’s family went on a week off, and I couldn’t return unnoticed... But now they left! About a month and they didn’t take me! - Mandy stopped and looked at Lou again. He was silent.

Mandy was really worried when she was unable to return to the Institute. She understood that now Lou really relies on her. But, on the other hand, she simply didn’t have the opportunity to do this...

-Listen! You need to learn to enter the position of others! If I hadn’t returned, what would have happened? - Mandy exhaled. -Lou... Do you think that almost everything depends on me? - But this is not so! Everything depends on you! You must believe in your strength!

-Mandy... - Lou suddenly looked thoughtfully at the doll. -I was told... That I will not change.

Mandy looked at Lou in surprise for a couple of seconds.

-This is complete nonsense! - Mandy answered loudly, closing her eyes.

Lou was surprised and looked away.

-I can roughly imagine how you behaved while I was away... And I suspect that you did wrong... You decided to change to get into the big world. But you need to change to become a good doll! And this means that first of all you need to become a good friend for other dolls! Change priorities!

Mandy was silent for a couple of seconds.

-Lou ... Ox told how you were before.

After these words, Lou frowned sharply.

-But... You don’t need to become the same yourself! You just have to change your behavior a little... And your attitude towards others... And some views...

-Okay, I get it, - Lou interrupted Mandy, straightening his back and straightening his jacket. -I took everything too depressed. But! I won’t leave everything just like that and I will prove to everyone that I can achieve my goal!

-Lou...

-Oh yeah! And of course, I will make new friends and all that... - Lou confusedly looked away.

Mandy looked at Lou and suddenly laughed. Lou was extremely surprised at this.

-Hey, what's so funny!? He indignantly turned to Mandy, looking at her again.

-Ph... No-nothing! You show with all your looks that you don’t know how to be friends at all!

-Hey!

Mandy continued to laugh, but for some reason Lou wasn’t angry. He was often bullied and taunted, but now it was something completely different. It sounded like... in a friendly way...?

-Mandy?

Moxy suddenly interrupted the conversation between Lou and Mandy.

_Moxy._

Only when Lou began to return to a good mood, as Moxy appeared here... He was definitely not happy about her appearance. But he understood that he needed to try to behave as decently as possible...

-Moxy! Hello! I had some problems...

-I get it... - Moxy answered thoughtfully, looking at Lou. Lou turned his eyes to Mandy. She nodded to him.

-H-e-llo, Moxy... - Lou pulled a smile on his face that seemed to Moxy a little creepy... And Mandy, on the other hand, glowed with happiness.

-Hi... - Moxy also pulled a smile and immediately turned to Mandy. - What are you up to?

-Oh, I'll just help Lou change a little! – Mandy answered, smiling.

Throughout the week, Moxie saw Lou wait for Moxie. She realized that he really had a desire to change...

***

<strike>Three days ago, instead of new dolls, materials for dolls fell to Uglyville: fluff, buttons, scraps of fabric... This happened very rarely. Apparently, there was some kind of malfunction in the factory... Ox immediately offered to sort it all out, but Moxy insisted that no one do this yet.</strike>

<strike>-Ox... Lou is waiting for her every day... It seems that they seriously decided to go to their goal. After all, the dolls should help each other... If Lou helps us, and the rest will see it, he...</strike>

<strike>-I understand... They will start to relate to him at least a little better... But he’s not so much in the mood now... Don’t delay this.</strike>

***

-Well, I'm sure you can do it! - Moxy smiled.

-Yes! - Mandy smiled back.

-Hey, I'm here too! – Lou said.

Mandy and Moxy smiled at Lou and laughed a little.

-Oh, damn it, can you somehow express your emotions in a normal way!?

The girlfriends stopped laughing, and Moxy turned to Mandy:

-Hey, Mandy! A whole bunch of materials has fallen to us in Uglyville! There must have been some kind of malfunction in the factory... In general, this sometimes happens! Now we have to rake it all. It would be nice if several dolls from the institute helped us!

Mandy listened to Moxy and looked at Lou.

-Lou...

-Good, good, - Lou answered, closing his eyes. Suddenly he came to his senses and asked in surprise:

-W-wait! Will I have to go to your town?

-Absolutely! - Moxy smiled.

Lou realized that he would again have to go through the pipe, with which he had many “good” memories. And besides, go to the hometown of Ox and Moxy... But still, he needs to regain the trust of the dolls, and maybe even make friends with them...

-I still have nothing to do... - Lou breathed, depicting indifference.

-Excellent! Then, let's go now! - Mandy said joyfully.

-Yes! – Moxy answered.

-Wh... - Lou didn’t even have time to come to his senses, as Mandy grabbed his hand and ran forward.

-Come on! We need to collect all!

Lou looked at Mandy. She smiled and ran forward.

Lou felt something warm and pleasant ... Something that he hadn’t experienced for a long time...

Y-Yes! - Lou smiled slightly and accelerated his run.


	6. Teamwork

Mandy, Lou and Moxy collected dolls throughout the Institute of the perfection. There were more and more dolls who wanted to help, and in the forefront, of course, were Moxy's friends. They have already sailed to Uglyville, simultaneously urging an increasing number of dolls.

The Trinity, who began all this, became a little tired.

-Sooo, seems like we already have called everyone... - Mandy stopped to catch her breath.

-Hey! You forgot someone else! - Moxy made a displeased face and waved her hands.

Mandy raised her head and looked at Moxy in surprise.

-Really...?

Moxy crossed her arms and glared at Mandy. Mandy looked away. They stood like this for two minutes. Lou watched at them in silence. He decided not to interfere in their... conversation? Dispute? It was hard to say what was happening right now.

_It's like... kinda a friendship...?_

-Ox, - Moxy answered shortly, squinting.

Lou immediately frowned. Although he understood that this couldn’t be avoided, he didn’t want to meet Ox.

Mandy gritted her teeth and immediately apologized to Moxy.

-Sure! We walked through so many dolls that my head no longer works...

-And so there is me! You forget something all the time!

-And? You are have one head for two? - Lou asked, looking at Moxy.

-Hey! That was very rude, Lou! – Moxy shouted at him.

Lou rolled his eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction.

Mandy pulled a smile and hurried to remove the tense atmosphere between the two.

-Нeyyy! This is no time to quarrel. Lou, don't you remember what we were talking about?

-Yes, take into account the feelings of others and all that, - Lou breathed.

-Well, that's great! Then we should hurry up and find Ox...

-I totally agree! - answered Moxy.

Mandy smiled, but when she looked at Lou her smile disappeared. Lou... Just stood. In his gaze, Mandy felt emptiness... His eyes just looked to the side, not concentrating on anything specific... More precisely... He looked into the void.

-Lou... - Mandy went to the guy and pulled a hand to his shoulder.

Lou flinched and seemed to return to the real world. He looked at Mandy, closed his eyes and answered:

-Everything is fine. If we continue to rant here, we will come to nothing. We have to go.

Mandy and Moxie looked at each other. They both didn’t expect such a robust response from Lou.

-Wow, growing up, Louis. Maybe the drama queen will someday cease to be your second person… - Moxy said admiringly.

-We are going or what? - Lou looked at the dolls with a slightly annoyed look.

Mandy smiled and was relieved in her voice said:

-Yes...

***

Trinity walked around the city a little more, but Ox wasn’t visible...

-Maybe he is in Uglyville? - Mandy turned to Moxy.

-I don’t think so... We usually come back there together... Moxy put her fingers to her chin and began to think. –Could he... No, he couldn’t…

Lou thought for a moment and looked forward on the road leading to his house.

_Why would he go there... But still..._

-There... Another place that we haven’t checked...

Mandy and Moxy looked at each other, and then looked up the same road.

-Do you think he can be there? - Mandy went to Lou and crossed her arms behind back. Lou nodded silently.

Moxie turned her gaze to her friend, then to Lou. She quietly went to the couple and said:

-Maybe you will look dramatically in different directions? Let's go...

Mandy and Lou simultaneously turned their heads towards Moxie, from which she shuddered.

-Really... - Mandy smiled slightly. – Let’s stop wasting time...

***

Although Ox asked the dolls not to touch the materials that came to them, almost no one listened to him and everyone pulled it around the city. Of course, no one thought about removing. After the wind also rose in the city, Ox was already thinking of regretting his decision to trust Moxy’s idea. But he still wanted to give Lou a chance to rehabilitate himself in the eyes of the rest of the dolls... The rabbit didn’t know what was going on with Mandy, who was the main bridge between Lou and the other dolls. Therefore, he wanted to talk to Lou on his own. Well, or at least to try do it. As soon as he approached his house, his mood changed dramatically.

\- Quite depressing... And he lived here all this time? It’s clear why he became so gloomy... - Ox thought. He swallowed and took a step forward, but didn’t dare to go down to the beach. A few minutes later he heard a familiar voice...

-OX! Was it impossible to warn that you would be here? - Moxy shouted, seeing his back.

Ox turned and looked at Moxie in surprise. Soon he noticed Mandy and... Lou. When Lou caught his friend’s eyes on himself, he stopped and looked down at the ground.

-Lou? - Mandy, who was following him, also stopped.

Lou exhaled and answered:

-That's fine... - He frowned and stepped forward.

Lou and Ox still considered each other as friends, but they simply couldn’t make up and make peace. Lou simply didn’t t believe that Ox would be able to forgive him, and Ox lacked the courage to speak normally with him after he and his friends made Lou feel unnecessary.

Lou went over to Ox and looked at him from underneath. Ox looked away and said:

-Hi, Lou...

Lou answered with a stone expression:

-Hi, Ox.

Ox was silent for a few seconds and then forced another phrase out of himself:

-So-ooo you decided to help us?

-Yes, - Lou answered with the same stone face.

Ox thought about how presumptuous he was, because now he couldn’t tie up normal offers at the sight of Lou. Apparently, it will be much more difficult to establish relations with such a problematic friend than he imagined...

Mandy and Moxy watched as Lou and Ox talk without looking into each other's eyes. Sensing the tension, they hastened to resolve the situation. Mandy began to speak:

-Hey, guys, there almost nobody left in the city ... A large number of dolls decided to help us! Let's not keep up with them! They probably already started work!

Lou and Ox synchronously answered “Good,” after which they looked at each other in displeasure. Moxy realized that they wouldn’t find a common language and began to rush them.

-That’s all! Alright, be slippy about it! Moxie spoke loudly and began to push Ox forward.

Mandy smiled and looked at Lou. He rolled his eyes and said:

-I’m coming, You shouldn’t push me.

***

Mandy, Moxy and Ox had already climbed into the pipe, but Lou remained outside. His body stopped itself, and he couldn’t move when he saw the backs of the dolls receding. Mandy noticed that Lou wasn’t nearby and immediately called out to him.

-Hey, Lou? You're going?

Lou flinched and returned to the real world.

-I'm... I'm going... - Lou answered shortly, looking away from the pipe.

Mandy nodded and continued on her way. Lou frowned, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

_Now everything should go fine..._

Lou understood that he needed to take the passage between Uglyville and Institute of the perfection, but on a subconscious level, he didn’t want to do this. All events associated with this place ended in disaster.

No... Now everything will be different...

Lou looked up. Moxy, Ox, and Mandy were already gone, and the only thing that could be seen ahead was darkness. He exhaled and climbed inside. He didn’t even have time to blink an eye when Mandy appeared from a corner.

-Oh! Are you coming already? I just started to worry...

-It's all right, - Lou answered with a perfectly calm expression.

-Oh, OK! Hurry up then! - Mandy smiled and turned again.

_Everyone is trying to help me, despite everything I have done... So... It's time to let go my past... Now I have to fix my mistakes..._

_And now I know..._

_Everything will be different…_

_Everything will change…_

Lou smiled and folded arms behind his back. He resolutely looked into the darkness and strode forward.

***

-What do you think about our town? - Moxy asked with anticipation when Lou finally got out of the pipe.

-Uh... - Lou didn’t know what to answer, because even the painted-out Institute of the perfection was not like this town. Uglyville looked like something drawn by a three-year-old child... And the only normal answer that came to Lou's mind was:

-Yes.

Ox and Moxy were embarrassed by such an answer and looked at Lou strangely, while Mandy pulled a smile and said:

-He wanted to say that your city is unusual... Yes, Lou?

Lou, through Mandy's face, understood that he needed to answer in the affirmative and nodded his head.

-Are you his translator? Moxy asked Mandy in a whisper, yanking her skirt. Mandy smiled nervously and nodded slightly so that Lou and Ox wouldn’t notice this. After that, Mandy turned her back to everyone and said:

-Moxy said the bulk of the trash is now on the beach... So let's get started from there.

The whole four moved forward, simultaneously catching the indignant looks of the dolls on themselves, who didn’t know yet that Lou would also come to Uglyville.

***

Lou sighed heavily when he saw the beach. It was the exact opposite of its beach from the University. A lot of dolls everywhere, garbage and some strange rides. And not peaceful atmosphere...

-Well, let's go! I will introduce you! - Mandy called Lou for her.

-Yeah, absolutely nobody knows me...

-I mean in a different light! As our helper!

Lou sighed and followed Mandy. They were in the very center of the beach, and all the dolls looked at them strangely. Mandy smiled and began to speak:

-You all probably already know everything, but for those who don’t know, I’m reporting that Lou will be our helper today!

Absolute silence formed on the beach.

-Heh... heh... - Mandy laughed nervously.

Lou looked with absolutely calm eyes at all dolls on the beach and decided to help Mandy out of an uncomfortable situation:

-You come here to work, not to stare, didn’t you?

All dolls looked at each other and set to work again, simultaneously resenting Lou’s tactlessness. Half of them began to say that Lou shouldn’t have come here at all.

Mandy exhaled and joined her friends.

When the dolls scattered into groups, Lou didn’t understand what to do. Everyone just did what they wanted. This was very strange for him, because he preferred everything in order, but he had already managed to put up with the chaos that brought the union of the University and Uglyville and simply decided to join to the Mandy group, which was sorting out the small buttons that stuck in the sand.

_The prospect of working with Moxie and her friends isn’t encouraging... But since everyone here decided to split based in their interests, I would rather join a group of dolls that I at least know..._

-Lou! Come on, we won’t be bothered by extra hands! - Mandy called to Lou, who went to her group. He sat beside her and set to work.

_A strange event... Could it really make the dolls trust me even a little more?_

But Mandy pulled him out of the stream of thoughts again.

-Thanks to such “surprises” we have the opportunity to fix something in ourselves... Especially them... After all, they often fall off buttons and seams apart... This happens very rarely with us... - Mandy looked towards the ugly dolls trying to pull out a piece of hard cloth from sand and laughed a little.

-How are they going to do this? After all, they don’t even have fingers to pull something that stuck tightly out of the sand... - Lou frowned, looking in the same direction.

-Sooner or later they will succeed... - she answered, putting a red button in a jar to her relatives. Lou had a yellow cracked button under his arm, and he put it in a litter box.

-And we'll end at the end of the week by this way, if we're lucky... - said Lou, frowning even more.

The chores of the dolls were interrupted by Ox, who dragged pieces of tissue with great effort, because a stack of them was twice higher then him. After taking a couple of steps, Ox fell off. And the whole pile that he carried scattered along the beach, and some pieces flew into the faces of the dolls. Everyone laughed, but Lou was not happy. He clenched his fists, got up from his knees and shouted:

-You are not even a clown! You are a whole circus, Ox!

Everyone abruptly fell silent. Mandy hit herself in the face with her hand, realizing that Lou scored all her words about the feelings of others. But all eyes were on Lou. He exhaled and hastened to take control of the situation.

-This is all well and good, that you all decided to engage in collective activity, but did you think about it for more than one minute? You haven't even assigned groups! Gathering in interests may of course be cool, but completely inefficient!

Lou rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and spoke again.

-Ox! - Lou pointed his index finger at the rabbit. -And the rest of the dolls with long ears and hands! Your best bet is to collect items from high places! The lampposts and roofs of the houses are still full of materials!

Several dolls silently scattered to the places indicated by Lou. Lou exhaled, closed his eyes, and continued to say:

-Buttons... Let them be disassembled by dolls with the most acute eyesight, or with glasses! Dolls with big paws are better to carry materials! But don’t pick up as much as Ox... Everyone else is better to pick up fluff or pull large materials by the groups out of sand! Was it difficult to distribute this way? - Lou spread his arms and opened his eyes. But, to his surprise, the dolls followed his instructions.

-Uh... - Lou looked around and realized that no one was left sitting idle. He was very surprised.

_And why is it... they all listened to me?_

Suddenly, Lou felt someone pat him on the shoulder. He turned around and realized that it was Mandy.

Most of the dolls nevertheless woke up with conscience and some sympathy for Lou’s situation, so they really decided to listen to Lou, because no matter what, he always knew how to quickly organize and sort everything out...

-Everyone just understood that with your instructions everything will go much faster. We didn’t think of it as something serious, but your organizational skills came in very handy for us, - Mandy answered Lou's question, smiling.

Lou lowered his gaze.

_They... trust me? Or…_

-Congratulations! You are at least fit for something! - Moxie cried joyfully, interrupting Lou from his thoughts. He looked at her displeasedly and selected in his head options for how to respond to her remark. Fortunately, Mandy foresaw this and straightened her left hand in the direction of Moxy, and her right hand in the direction of Lou, and said:

-Hey, calmly! Let's just continue the work. The sooner we finish, the better!

Lou rolled his eyes, Moxy simply shrugged, closing her eyes. They turned in opposite directions and continued their work.

_However... Will they treat me even a little better after that..._

***

After several hours of hard work, all materials were collected and sorted. The dolls breathed a sigh of relief. Moxie stood on a drawer and picked up a loudspeaker.

-You are all great fellow!

After her cue, all the dolls covered their ears from the volume.

-Oh... Hehe... Sorry! I wanted to say that for your work, Ox and I decided to throw a party! It will be tomorrow, and I forbid you to forget about it!

All the dolls uttered joyful exclamations, and Lou put his hand to his face and thought:

_Another "fun" event is planned..._


	7. (Not) A party

Lou exhaled and looked up at the sky.

-Hey, Lou! How are you? - Mandy went to the table, near which Lou stood.

He wasn’t going to go to this party, but Moxy literally forced him. She reminded him about it almost every hour, and he realized that if he hadn’t t gone to there, Moxy would have reminded him of this for a very long time... Well, or by force would have dragged him to this party. And the second option was more likely.

Lou felt uncomfortable as soon as he came to Uglyville. Although the main mood of the dolls changed from aggression to indifference, there were still plenty of dolls that were unhappy with Lou. On the way to the party, he heard some gossips, but decided not to give them attention.

The party was situated on the beach, and Lou was surprised that the dolls organized everything in a day. On the tables that the dolls brought were various dishes and sweets (of course there were more sweets), drinks of strange and very bright colors. And on the biggest table, which stood in the center, was a huge white cake. A little further away from the tables was a DJ console, on which Ugly Dog was already playing. Lou, of course, was not going to dance, overeat, or paint his tongue with drinks. He decided that he simply wouldn’t bother anyone and would leave in an hour and a half. Fortunately, the most distant table wasn’t occupied.

_For the next hour... I have to stand here..._

-I'm fine, - Lou turned his head toward Mandy, - You began to ask this question too often, you know...?

-I'm sorry... - Mandy slightly smiled and looked down.

-Oh, that’s okay... At least someone is really worried about me... - Lou sadly said, fixed his eyes on the sky.

-Hey! This is not true! What about... - Mandy already wanted to list the dolls, who care about Lou, but suddenly noticed that Lou was thinking about something... She approached him and began to stare at him intently. Lou didn’t change his position.

-Have you noticed that all the dolls... For them every day is like a party... And if there really is a reason for this party, then the celebration grows even more...

Mandy thought for a moment. Then she said:

-Didn't you have the same thing before?

Lou looked down and frowned. He shook his head for a little, as if casting bad memories from himself.

-Eh... For the truth... Now everything just changed places...

-Hey! Nothing is like this! We are working to ensure that everyone is happy! And you too! And I will say that you are making progress! But now we again stand still. Why don't you go to talk with someone?

-I have no one to talk with, - Lou answered bluntly.

Mandy just said nothing.

-Apparently the time when he can be thrown into the crowd hasn’t come yet... - She thought to herself.

-Then... Talk to me!

Lou looked at Mandy with a misunderstanding. She looked away and began to sort out suitable phrases to continue the conversation.

-Give me advice!

-I'm not good at advices.

Mandy rolled her eyes. When she and Lou talked about his problems, it was a lot easier. The girl began to think that under the influence of emotions, Lou is much easier to talk. And now the situation is quite normal... And in fact, Lou is simply afraid to say something wrong or to seem stupid...

-You have really strange methods...

-Ah? What are you talking about... - Lou suddenly frowned and looked at Mandy. She, like him, leaned on the table and began to look at the sky. Sunset was already descending on Uglyville. Mandy turned and looked at her friends, who were already engaged in a fight for the cake, and slightly smiled. She turned her head again and looked at the pink-orange sky.

-In such moments, it seems like no problems matters, right?

-Uh... Actually, no... - Lou answered, perplexed, turning his head to Mandy. She laughed a little.

-I meant that... You generally do everything differently than the others. And you even think in a completely different way... In order for the dolls to become better, you insulted them, and during communication you use sarcasm all the time... This can scare others away from you...

-Well, you're still here for some reason.

-That's because I have iron nerves... - Mandy smiled for a little and looked down. -You're absolutely not like all of us. I finally got it. But this isn’t at all bad. Indeed, thanks to you, we are all changing... And the dolls that previously hated you began to experience at least something good to you...

Lou immediately thought about Mandy’s words, but his reflections didn’t last long. Lou saw the blue paws and looked up. Opposite him and Mandy were Alan and Tara.

-As you can see, not everyone... – Lou said, frowning.

Alan and Lou gave each other contemptuous glances and suddenly heard an incomprehensible noise. Lou heard a familiar voice...

-Like this! Come sit here! Only carefully! - It was Moxy who joyfully called someone.

_Wha..._

Lou's heart sank when he saw that she had dragged here... A mechanical child from The Gauntlet.

_What the hell is she..._

Alan immediately grinned. There was another reason for him to poke Lou in his past mistakes.

-Hey, Moxy, you'd better take him away from Lou.

Everyone who stood nearby frowned for a moment. A tense atmosphere flew through the air. Mandy looked around anxiously. She didn’t understand what was happening now. But apparently, Alan and Lou had some kind of quarrel, and it would be better if Moxy and the baby didn’t participate in this.

-Moxy, you'd better get out of here, - Mandy calmly said to her friend, staring at Alan.

-Ohh... But we just came...

Moxy thought for a moment and again began to dictate commands to the baby. She was very upset that she had managed to appear at such an inopportune moment. She led him away and sad thoughts sat in her head.

-I really wanted, as best, to try to introduce the baby to the “changing” Lou... And everything turned out as always... Okay, I'm sure that we will still have a chance! - Moxy quickly changed her mind and started to leave faster.

Lou looked anxiously toward the receding figures.

_How did she drag him here? Okay, asking her questions will definitely not make any sense. In any case, what did this Alan forget here?_

-Do you need something? - Mandy asked anxiously, addressing Alan.

-Nothing from you, - Alan indifferently looked from the girl to Lou. - Decided to help HIM? Then you are either the same as him, or you just hit your head.

Lou frowned.

-And what do you mean by these words? It is REALLY interesting to know.

-I can explain. We didn’t finish the conversation last time.

-Yes. But now we are not alone here, - Lou answered in a calm voice. -You want to talk? Please, at any time, but not now. I don’t understand why you are getting to me. Specifically, I didn’t do anything to you.

Mandy began to look at Lou and Alan anxiously.

-Hey... Hey... Guys-

She wanted to calm the situation, but Alan interrupted her.

-You are... - Alan suddenly clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. –You are shouldn’t have done something to ME to make me furious! - He suddenly grabbed Lou by the collar of his jacket and swung his fist at him. But then Tara’s hand stopped Alan. He slowly turned his head in her direction and asked:

-What are you doing?

-I'm trying to stop you! let's go already! Let's not spoil everyone’s mood! Please! - The blonde literally begged the doll to stop, almost crying.

Alan suddenly pulled his paw away from Lou and went the other way. Tara looked around uncertainly. Suddenly she looked at Lou and said:

-Sorry!

Tara slightly bowed and immediately ran away. Lou looked in bewilderment in her direction and straightened his jacket.

_This face... For some reason it seems... Familiar..._

_No, this cannot be… She and he came from a new party..._

-Don’t you want to explain? I actually got scared for you, - Mandy said, crossed her arms.

-Pf… - Lou rolled his eyes. –You think that he could do something to me?

-And yet... What happened?

Lou leaned back on the table and exhaled.

-Aren't you tired of talking...? - He looked down and thought. - He’s some kind of psycho who needs something from me. And his friend always walks behind him. I don’t know anything else.

-There must be some reason... Are you sure you have never met them before? You ... have been living here for a long time...

-I couldn’t see them before, because they arrived a few days ago.

-But after all, Moxy and the others somehow got to the new dolls...

Lou was silent. Mandy realized that there was something that Lou didn't want to talk about... She pursed her lips and began to think how to dilute the situation...

-Lou!

The decision wasn’t long in coming. Tuesday appeared on the horizon. She ran to the table and began to speak animatedly.

-Moxy asked to call you! She said she sorry that everything turned out like that. For the truth, I have no idea what she is been talking about, but everyone has already gathered in the center, and the baby is there too!

Lou was surprised that Tuesday spoke like this with him… However, he didn’t intend to leave and answered Tuesday’s offer in the negative:

-I won’t go.

Tuesday and Mandy imagined that Lou’s answer will be negative, but still upset about this course of events.

-Soo.. Well, I’ll probably join them! I will be waiting for you! –Mandy suddenly said.

Lou looked at her with an expression on his face that seemed to shout: "Are you leaving me like that!?" Mandy smiled for a little and hastened to leave. When she saw Tuesday, a brilliant (albeit very simple) plan ripened in her head. She will just leave them alone and leave. They definitely have something to discuss, and Lou will finally start talking to someone other than her! Well, the truth is, she doubted the reliability of such a plan, but still hoped for success.

Tuesday lowered her gaze to the floor and began to roll from foot to foot.

-You organized everything very well on the beach!

-Yes, probably…

Tuesday looked up and saw Lou looking the other way. She fell silent for a few seconds.

-Well... You’ve changed so much since our first meeting... - Tuesday thought. That day became crucial for her and her friends... Probably, none of them will ever forget him... That day...

***

_Well, that’s all... Finally..._

Lou straightened his jacket and hairstyle after another performance.

-LOU! LOU!

Guy rolled his eyes when three new dolls ran up to him.

-Your performance was amazing! - The blue-haired doll joyfully jumped around Lou.

-Yes, who are you? - Asked Lou with a stone face. -I don’t have much time to mess with you.

-Lydia.

-Kitty.

-Tuesday!

-Well, what do you want from me? Take away my precious time?

-No, of course! – Suddenly, Pink-haired doll start to talk. -You are not like all these idiots... They are so boring and predictable... But we don’t want to get bored all time before the Gauntlet.

-In short, we are well aware that you are not just a superstar, but also an excellent leader. And the others just fade in your background. We would also like to keep up with you, - Continued the doll with purple hair.

-In general, we will fulfill any of your instructions! And in return, you will let us become your closest!

_Wow... Three at once... Well, I think they will be useful... But I have to endure them... Well oh well..._

-Okay, you all will fit, - Lou answered, looking over all three dolls.

-Yes! I told you that it will work out! - The blue-haired doll cried joyfully.

***

Then they all wanted to be happy… But over time, they began to realize that they initially acted incorrectly. And finally they were convinced of this after meeting Moxy...

The girl gathered her thoughts and continued to speak.

-You know... Not everyone hates you. If you think that no one has forgiven you, that’s not true. Almost everyone has done this for a long time ago... They just don’t want to talk about it directly. And most dolls understand that you are ready to change... So... Stop reproaching yourself for everything done. Lou... Why are you aloof? After all, I also helped you with girls... But no one is angry with us...

Lou was still silent.

Tuesday sadly exhaled and turned to the side.

_..._

_She is right, and wrong... I just didn’t want to admit that in fact..._

_I'm just afraid that no one will…_

_………………………._

_..._

_Be friends with me..._

-Tuesday!

-Ah? - The girl was very surprised that Lou called her.

-N-No... Nothing... More precisely... I will come to the others soon!

-G-good!

Tuesday headed toward the center, and Lou took a couple of steps forward.

_Let's see what awaits me there..._

But something **_unpleasant_** were awaited him...


	8. Something unpleasant

Going to a large crowd of dolls, Lou wasn’t going to make his way to the center. Bizarre shaped and colored houses were built in a circle and in the center, Moxy stood with the baby. Apparently, she was telling a “fascinating” story about how she brought him here. But that didn’t really interested Lou. The only thing he was thinking about right now was to go to the center or not...

It's strange that the other dolls didn’t pay any attention to him... Apparently this child attracted absolutely all dolls... Looking around a bit, he didn’t see Mandy. Apparently, she was already next to Moxy. But Lou didn’t see someone else... Alan and Tara weren’t there. They would hardly have come here, but nevertheless, their absence a little alarmed Lou.

He stood at the crowd for several minutes and did nothing. But after a while, he nevertheless took a step forward. However, as soon as the he stepped forward, he felt that someone had pulled his shoulder and pulled him back. Lou frowned, turned around and saw... Alan. And Tara.

_And here’s the missing couple..._

He exhaled and asked with exasperation in his voice:

\- Come on, how much would you do this!? What do you want from me, will you ever say normally?

-Yes, - Alan answered in a perfectly calm voice. -But you said by yourself that it’s better not to drag others into it. Will you come out for a minute?

_Brilliant... From the city leader to the infightings at the corners…_

Lou rolled his eyes and said “Yes.” Alan grinned and walked forward. Lou exhaled and went after him. Tara's expression immediately took on an even more saddened look that neither one nor the other noticed, because they had already moved away from her... She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, as if clutching into a ball from all the other dolls.

Lou spotted a strange shoulder bag behind Alan. This alerted him, but he wasn’t going to pester him with questions like "You stole something?", because it didn’t concern him at all. When they had almost left the city center, Lou turned around and looked toward the crowd. Everything remained the same: the dolls laughed joyfully and rushed closer to the child. The crowd literally "raged." He shook his head a little, driving away confused thoughts.

First, you need to finally deal with this crazy guy...

Lou and Alan reached the least lit street. The first was alert, but he wasn’t going to give back. Stopping between two adjacent buildings forming a dead end, Alan waved his head to the side, beckoning Lou. He frowned, but followed him.

Alan stood in front of Lou and began to speak:

-Want to figure it out?

-Initially, for some reason you got to me, so, yes, I would like to figure it out, - Lou answered, crossing his arms.

-Well, then strain your memory and move your brains in search of an answer to this question: “What did you say to Tara?”

_What am I…?_

Lou was extremely confused by this question. He didn’t understand Alan's claims.

-Don’t talk nonsense, I couldn’t tell her anything bad, I practically don’t talk to anyone except Mandy. It would be better instead of such crap to think about why your girlfriend looks scared all the time.

Alan frowned and gritted his teeth.

-If you don’t... She...

A similar phrase caught Lou by surprise. He looked at Alan with a misunderstanding.

_What am I even..._

-Stop fooling around! You know very well what I'm talking about!

_..._

_It…_

_What am I…?_

Lou tried to find the answer to the question in his head, but could not find it. Probably, too many events took place in his life in order to remember some insignificant phrases. However, these phrases seemed insignificant only to him...

-Stop being silent! - Alan came closer, shouting at Lou.

Lou exhaled and put the palm of his left hand to his face.

-I already have a headache from you... I already said that I know nothing... Could you...

Lou didn’t have time to finish, as Alan with all his strength pushed him against the wall.

D-damn… What...

Lou felt severe pain in his head and closed his eyes. He heard Alan pulling something out of his bag, and tried to open his eyes, but...

He immediately felt a sharp stitching pain in his left hand.

_What the…_

Lou somehow opened his eyes. Alan was gone. But now it has ceased to worry him. He slowly turned his head to the left.

_..._

His eyes filled with horror, and rapid breathing added to his headache.

_How so... no..._

Threads and fluff stuck out from the shoulder of Lou's left hand. It was torn.

_This…._

_What a..._

Lou tried to move his hand, but the seams only parted more.

Damn... Great... I’m gonna lying here now until someone find me...? How derogatory…

_What... What should I do now?_

Lou threw his head back against the wall.

_Even if I get to my feet... My hand will most likely come off... Damn..._

He tried to remain conscious, but his eyes closed on their own.

My head is breaking... But I can’t fall asleep...

***

Tara stood alone for about half an hour... She didn’t know what to do. But, after a while, she noticed on the horizon Alan, who was running fast somewhere... Tara took a step forward, about to run after him. But she stopped immediately.

-No... I won't go after him anymore... He surely... - She thought for literally a second and then turned towards the crowd of dolls, starting to make her way through it.

Climbing through the dolls, she kept repeating, "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." When she finally got out, she saw the baby, near whom Moxy and Mandy stood, and near them there were boxes with flashlights. Many dolls were afraid of the dark, and despite the fact that Uglyville was fairly well lit, in some places there was not enough light. The dolls were still not going to leave, although the baby was already clearly tired. It seems that not only Tara noticed this, because Moxy pulled out a loudspeaker and started shouting "Everyone, please, go home!" The blonde was seriously afraid of such a statement, why her voice broke, and she shouted “STOP!” to the whole street. All the dolls suddenly stared at her. Mandy, who was standing near Moxy, felt something was amiss. She quietly asked her to detain everyone for a short while. Moxy didn’t begin to question her friend and began to say what first got into her head.

-Y-yes! Tara is right! We haven’t sing the lullaby to the baby! Yes!

The dolls listened to Moxy's message, and agreed that it was fair. Given that they will argue for about fifteen minutes about what to sing, Tara won quite a lot of time. Mandy quietly grabbed a flashlight, slipped into the crowd and took Tara's hand. They quickly made their way through the raging dolls. Moving to a safe distance, Mandy asked:

-Alan did something to Lou?

\- Wow, how insightful... - Tara thought to herself. -Damn... Tell this to Lou’s friend... It turned out to be more difficult...

Blonde was silent for a while, but then she closed her eyes and began to say:

-Yes! Sorry! I had to do something earlier! Alan... He... He...

Mandy was horrified when she heard what Tara's friend was up to.

-Let's go! We need to find him! Faster!

Tara nodded uncertainly and ran after Mandy. Mandy knew the streets of Uglyville well, and so she suspected where Alan could take Lou.

-look around! We must find him as soon as possible!

-Yeah...

Mandy ran down the street, never ceasing to look around and shine a flashlight. The streets, which used to seem colorful, now, in the muffled light of lanterns, for some reason seemed to Mandy gray. Although, she herself, not knowing why, ran so fast that everything around was literally mixed up. Fortunately, after shining a flashlight at another dead end, she saw Lou's figure.

Despite a headache, Lou didn’t close his eyes and continued to sit still and wait for his future fate. But suddenly a bright stream of light hit him, and then he heard a familiar voice...

-Lou! - Mandy slowed down and immediately ran to him.

-Mandy... - Lou breathed a sigh of relief. -It's good that you found me first... - Lou turned his gaze to Tara. Tara was a little embarrassed and immediately answered:

-Sorry! I... I won’t tell anyone! I give my word!

_Give your word?_

_..._

Lou didn’t answer anything and looked at Mandy again.

-She told me everything! Lou, you...

-Nothing... This is not the worst thing that happened to me... Will you help?

Yes! Of course! - Mandy threw the flashlight to the side, took off her vest and made a bandaging for Lou. She threw Lou's right arm around her neck.

-Are you feeling ok?

-Yes, we need to get out of here quicker... - Lou slowly rose. He and Mandy began to move forward.

-I have a house here, and there are materials in it, I will sew your hand... - Mandy said in a calm voice.

-Ok, and you are will bring me a new shirt and jacket from my house, - Lou turned to Tara, tossing her the keys from his pocket. Tara barely caught them and nodded nervously. She immediately turned and ran in the opposite direction.

-Wow, entrusted such an important thing to someone outsider?

-She's not like Alan. She feels guilty, and therefore she will do everything right.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

-Yes, your manipulative abilities, accumulated over many years, haven’t gone away.

Lou didn't answer.

-Damn, I'm sorry... - Mandy realized that she had said too much...

-No, you said everything correctly... You know, shame to waste... Besides, it was because of her that Alan attacked me. Although not guilty, indirectly, she was involved in this ... - Lou paused for a while. - Do we have a long way to go?

-Almost came...

Lou and Mandy walked a couple more steps. Mandy stopped in front of the door of her house. Lou removed his right hand from the girl's neck.

-I'm already fine... I can stand for a little.

Mandy nodded and inserted the key into the keyhole. Lou slowly walked into her house and sat on the floor.

-Now I will bring the thread and the needle! - Mandy fussed and ran to the suitcase with sewing supplies. Lou nodded silently.

Mandy carefully removed the bandaging, sat down next to Lou and began to stitch. Lou felt a slight tingling sensation, but didn’t feel pain.

\- What did he need from you? Tara told me what he was going to do, but I did not understand the reasons...

-He wanted me to confess that I said something wrong to Tara… But I didn’t understand what he was talking about, and now I still don’t understand...

-I see... - Mandy paused for a moment, and then asked another question.

-Lou... Sorry for that question, but... What did you feel when...

-When did Alan pierce my shoulder? Probably not difficult to guess...

-Well, I didn’t quite mean it...

-I see... Well... I, in fact, wasn’t so much worried by the hand as by the fact that someone would find me...

-Do you think they would start making fun of you?

-No... I just don’t want anyone to see me in a similar state...

-And what about me?

-You? Well... you... you are different...

-Ah? Different...?

-After Moxy and the others opened the portal... I realized that I had lost everything. It’s like... I even lost myself... I didn’t think that someone would come to save me... But you... You weren’t afraid then... And now...

Mandy smiled slightly.

-I just realized that I really want to help the others... I don’t want to see anyone else’s suffering... And what about you? What will you do now?

-I... I was afraid that other dolls wouldn’t be able to let go my past... But I realized that this is no longer important. Many dolls will be unhappy with me, but there are dolls that will not reject me... So, I will no longer think about it, - Lou was quiet for a while.

-Mandy... Will you help me?

-With what?

-...I would like not to admit it, but I it seems that I need help with everything.

Mandy laughed, which a little embarrassed Lou.

-Of course I know you need help! And without me, you can’t do anything!

Mandy was quiet for a moment. After she slightly smiled and said:

-I actually worried about you very much! I had the feeling that I was running faster than when I was going through the Gauntlet!

-Oh...

Although Lou answered calmly, in fact, he was pleased that someone was so worried about him...

-A couple of months ago I couldn’t even think of such events... Do you know what it means? It just proves that everyone is changing!

-Yeah...

Mandy made the last stitch and cut the thread.

Lou stood up and moved his hand.

-Fine? - Mandy asked, getting up from her seat.

-Yes... Now everything is fine. I only need a new shirt and jacket...

-I'm glad I can help you... - said Mandy, smiling.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Lou and Mandy felt like their hearts go right through feet.

-It's me! Tara!

The two of them breathed a sigh of relief, and Mandy opened the door. Tara came in and handed Mandy clothes.

-Nobody noticed you? - Mandy asked, passing clothes to Lou.

-N-No, it seems... We probably have to sit here for a while, the dolls are already starting to go by their homes...

-Okay, we’ll wait an hour or two, and take turns leaving here... – Lou said, going behind the screen.

-I'll probably stay here, - Mandy said. -This is my home, so there is nothing suspicious about it...

Lou pushed back the screen and stood in front of the mirror.

-As new! - Said Mandy.

Tara nodded uncertainly.

-Well... I’ll burn old clothes on the way to the University... - Lou answered, exhaling.

-This is the encryption... We are like criminals... Although Alan is to blame for everything... - Tara said.

-Tara! - Mandy began to gaze into Tara's face, putting her hands on her shoulders.

-W-what?? - Tara did not expect something like that and was a little confused.

-You definitely won't tell anyone? I trust you, but I'm afraid that Alan might...

-I... I won’t talk to him anymore... I won’t get any closer to him... I hope he won’t do any more stupid things because of me... Sorry... I won’t give you any more problems...

_Won’t…_

_Give any more problems?_

Lou seemed to have something in his head, and he stood in a stupor for several seconds. Both girls noticed this.

-Lou? - Mandy seemed worried.

-I was just thinking... Mandy... Do you mind if I go to the second floor?

-Of course not! Set yourself there as you feel comfortable...

Lou nodded and hurried away.

Tara and Mandy thought that Lou just needed a rest after what happened... But in fact, the reason was different. He needed to ponder something. After all, he finally remembered what happened then... With Tara...

Lou went upstairs to Mandy’s house. He had never been in the house of one who lives in Uglyville. Despite the fact that everything was turned upside down at the University, the houses there were all the same with something. Lou didn’t look at the front of the house and the ground floor very well, but he noticed that Mandy’s house was in the shape of some kind of cylinder (in Uglyville, he observed that there weren’t any such houses anymore), the walls on the ground floor were pink, and the floor is beige, on the second everything was the other way around. The perfectionist in Lou wanted to shoot himself even more when it turned out that the bedside table wasn’t parallel to the bed... But Lou was already starting to get used to such oddities, and, not focusing much on the interior, plopped on bed.

_I couldn’t even thought..._

_I have told so many nasty things to dolls that I don’t even remember everyone..._

_How could I…_

Lou turned his head to the left and squeezed his hand.

_Apparently, this is a pay...?_

_For all that I have done..._

Lou abruptly turned to face the ceiling and changed his mindset.

_I won’t allow something like that anymore!_

_Everything will be fine…_

***

-Lou!

Lou looked up sharply when he heard Mandy call him. He didn’t expect to fall asleep...

-Tara is already gone. You should probably go too...

Mandy and Tara talked nicely while Lou was in the realm of dreams. Mandy was convinced that Tara could be trusted, and that she most likely needed protection from Alan... She didn’t tell her new friend how she met Alan and why they were friends, so this question still remained for Mandy open.

-Y-yes... - Lou got out of bed and straightened his jacket.

-Lou... If something goes wrong, tell me...

Lou nodded silently and went to the stairs. Now Mandy is really the only one who can help him if something happens... He didn’t think much about it and began to descend.

Mandy silently looked after him.

-You remembered what happened with Tara, right?

Lou was surprised at such an unexpected question. For a second he stopped.

-Yes.

After such a short reply, he silently left.

Mandy understood that Lou didn’t want to think of anything like that. She just wanted to make sure of her guesses. However, in order to continue a normal life, they will need to remember less about this whole situation...

***

Lou threw his old things into the furnace. He watched them burn slowly...

_Now no one will know about it..._

He stared into the fiery abyss for a couple of seconds, which drew him to other thoughts...

_It looks..._

_Awful..._

_What was I thinking when I wanted to burn here O...?_

_..._

Lou shook his head, discarding unnecessary thoughts from himself. He exhaled and hastened to leave this place as soon as possible.

When Lou reached home, he threw himself on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Too much has happened in one day. 


	9. The missing

-Lou!

Lou slowly raised his head and immediately closed his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Damn... I wish I could sleep for a bit more...

-Lou!

Mandy loudly called him, standing near the windows of his house. Lou got out of bed with a displeased expression. He reached out and yawned. Suddenly he froze in place and turned his head to the left.

Exactly...

Thoughts cleared up just now. Lou immediately frowned.

Damn, sewn arm feels different...

-LOU!

-I’m GO! - Lou went to the window and shouted loudly in response.

He exhaled and hastened to put himself in order. Soon, Lou finally came out.

-Finally, - Mandy greeted Lou with a small amount of indignation.

-Yes, hello, next time, can you not yell at me under my windows?

\- It is already twelve o’clock in the morning, are you up to date?

Suddenly, Lou thought.

-Hm... For the truth, it is a bit late...

Mandy looked at him in alarm.

-You... Still haven’t recovered?

Lou looked at Mandy and answered in a perfectly calm voice:

-No, yesterday’s... “Occurrence” was just a slight misunderstanding.

-Yeah, sure... - Mandy thought to herself.

After a few seconds of silence, Lou continued to speak.

-Well, and what is the reason for your visit?

-I have no plan from the very beginning, so... Let's go to the main square! Maybe we can help with something there?

Lou exhaled and reluctantly answered «Okay».

***

Lou and Mandy were very surprised when they saw that there was nobody in the class. All desks were empty, and the robots just stood still. Lou hadn’t been very good with robots before, and when they replaced him, he completely despised them. It always seemed to him that something was wrong with these robots. But now it wasn’t matter for him.

-Is this a dumb joke?

-N-no! - Mandy answered uncertainly. -The road to your house takes enough time, but I didn’t think that something could happen during this period... - Mandy looked around. -Let's ask the robots?

-Well, they seem to be the only ones who know what happened... - Lou looked contemptuously at the robots and turned his head in the opposite direction.

Mandy walked over and touched one of the robots. His eyes lit up, and his head turned to her.

-Sorry, do you know where all the dolls are now?

-One incident happened...

Mandy was frightened by a similar phrase.

-What... Incident…

Mandy haven’t finished her question, when she heard that familiar voice was calling her.

-MANDY! - Moxy ran to her friend with a very excited look.

Mandy turned and in a startled voice asked:

-What happened?

-Well... Hehe... In the morning you didn’t see me... I just promised to students that I would bring the kid to the lesson... But when I woke up, I realized that he wasn’t there... I apparently lost him...

-What. Have. You. Done? - Mandy almost became speechless after such a statement.

Lou just covered his face with his hand. He was disappointed, but not surprised.

Mandy was perplexed, and Moxy guilty looked up at Lou.

-I would like not to admit it, but... It looks like we need your help. You are the only one who knows ABSOLUTELY everything about this place...

Lou was very surprised by Moxy’s request.

_Is SHE asking for MY help?..._

_But ... if I help her, I will definitely grow in the eyes of all the dolls..._

-What else could been expected from such an irresponsible person... - Lou rubbed his nose. -Did you send robots to search?

-I raised all the dolls to my ears, and the robots too, but if they returned, apparently they didn’t find anything...

Lou rolled his eyes:

-Well, he could not fall through the ground...

-I know! But no one can find him! I am very worried and I don’t know what to do, and I probably ruined everything again and...

-Stop babbling.

Moxy abruptly fell silent; Lou grabbed his chin and began to walk back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly. Mandy came to her senses and asked:

-Have you come up with something?

-There is one thought... But I need something.

-What is it? - Moxy asked.

-Keys. From my old... Home, - Lou suddenly looked at Moxy with a completely glassy look.

Moxy pulled a smile.

-Hah... There is one problem... I gave them to Ox…

-Take them from him and bring to me. What’s the problem?

-Well, at the given moment, I don’t know where he is...

Lou sighed in exasperation.

-Great. Then we will split up and look for him.

-Lou... What do you want to find in that home? – Mandy asked.

-In addition to a million books about how to teach dolls, there were books in my library about the structure of the University. Then I didn’t need them. Maybe they have some kind of information about places we don’t know. And maybe the child is out there somewhere...

-I see... He didn’t even know about University’s beach, - Mandy thought to herself.

The Trinity turned around when she heard the hum of the crowd. Dolls began to return from the failed baby’s searches.

-Mandy! - Tara ran up to the girl.

-Oh, are you friends now? - Moxy asked joyfully.

-Yeah, - Mandy answered, hugging Tara.

Lou rolled his eyes:

-Yes, all this is very nice, but we have more important things to do now.

-You decided to drag HIM into it?

All four turned to a disgruntled voice. This voice belonged to Alan.

-Oh, Alan! Lou, get acquainted, this is a doll that took away the title of the most gloomy doll in the world from you!

Moxy didn’t hear any reaction and turned around. Lou, Mandy and Tara looked at Alan with contempt.

-Oh. So you already know each other.

-Unlike you, Alan, we at least trying to do something to find a baby! - Tara said in a confident voice.

Alan was surprised at this change of character.

-I already said that I have no idea where your child is.

-You didn’t even try to find him!

-He's probably tired. He had a lot to do yesterday, - Lou said in a calm voice.

_What does he want?_

_If he will tell about what happened yesterday..._

Alan frowned and was getting ready to answer. Tara noticed this and said:

-Alan... Go away, please.

-That's how... - Alan raised an eyebrow and looked displeased at Tara. Obviously, he didn’t expect such a surge of confidence in her. He glanced at Tara for a couple of seconds, and then turned and went off somewhere.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. Mandy put a hand on her shoulder.

-I'm fine. He could...

-Yes… I know…

-Hey, what's going on?! - Moxy indignantly turned to Mandy.

-Nothing unusual... Alan and Lou just had a bit of a fight yesterday...

-Okay... - Moxy answered, squinting her eyes.

While the girls understood the situation, Lou was perplexed.

_She sent him away... Because of me..._

_Even though I..._

Lou reached for Tara, but she turned around sharply, and he immediately pulled his arm away.

-Can I help you?

-Yes, I suppose... - Lou answered, looking away from the doll.

-We are going to look for Ox! You will come with me, I want to know you better! And Mandy and Lou will go to the Uglyville! Moxy exclaimed joyfully.

-Oka... - Tara haven’t finished her phrase, as Moxy grabbed her arm and ran off to somewhere.

Mandy smiled after them and turned to Lou.

-Are we coming?

-Yes, of course…

They went to look for a rabbit in Uglyville. Lou didn’t really want to be in this city, and didn’t really want to meet Ox...

-Hey, Lou, you probably don't treat robots very well?

-Why did you decide that?

-Well, you looked at them strangely and didn’t talk to them in class, I understand that they seemed to replace you, but still...

\- I don’t care about them. In addition, you and other dolls also teach lessons sometimes.

-Yes, but we don’t do this really often... Besides... I noticed that the training slowed down noticeably...

Lou frowned.

-In any case, this is no longer my business...

-Okay, let's probably split up...

Lou didn’t notice how he and Mandy reached Uglyville and was a little confused.

-I will go to the left, and you to the right!

-Okay…

Lou went in the direction indicated to him. He walked several streets and almost prayed that he wouldn’t find his old friend.

_I really hope Mandy will find him..._

-Lou?

Lou exhaled in displeasure and turned around. Ox stood behind him.

-Uh... Hi, I need my house keys, Moxy said you have them. I'm going to look for information about the hidden places of the University there... Do you know what happened?

-Yes, well, let's go to my house... - Ox turned and opened the door of the house opposite him.

_Mandy_

It seems that Mandy specifically indicated Lou this direction...

Lou displeasedly exhaled and went into Ox's house. The ceilings were very low, they literally rested on Lou's head. But he didn’t attach much importance to this and successfully hit his head on a chandelier.

-Are you okay? - Ox asked in a very excited voice about Lou's condition.

-Trifle…

Ox turned away and went to the chest, standing near the wall. As ill luck would have it, the keys weren’t on the surface. For a couple of seconds, he looked for them in silence, and then decided to “defuse” the situation a bit by talking.

-I’m... At first I was looking for a baby at the University, and then I went to Uglyville. But here dolls already have checked everything without me... So I decided to go home...

-Yes, a very interesting story. Are you there soon?

-Yes, already found...

Ox turned to Lou and handed him the keys. Lou grabbed them, put it in his jacket pocket and went to the exit, this time bypassing the ill-fated chandelier.

Ox looked at Lou's receding figure. They exchanged a couple of words again... But Ox wanted everything to be different... So that they again began to communicate normally... That they were friends with Lou again...

-Lou... Can’t we… Become friends again?

Lou stopped abruptly. He definitely didn’t expect such a question. Lou turned and with surprise in his eyes asked:

-What… Did you say?

-Mandy was right! We shouldn’t left you to the mercy of fate! You're... Like us, you... Was from the very beginning... Doomed... And I... I didn’t even try to give you a second chance! I didn’t have enough confidence... I... have made a mistake...

_..._

_We’re really should stop avoiding each other..._

-And I... Since I sent you to the furnace, I have only made mistakes... Then ... Then I also had to help, and not to give up...

Ox ran to Lou and hugged him. No one has hugged Lou for a long time. And this is a pretty pleasant feeling... He hugged Ox in response.

-Let’s forget all bygones?

-Yes, - Lou answered, smiling. -Okay, I still have to save the child’s mechanical ass, - He was definitely not yet ready for long friendly conversations and hugs. He will have to get used to it again...

-Yeah, - Ox stepped back a little from Lou.

Lou adjusted his jacket and turned to the door.

-I believe in you! - Confidently said Ox.

-What? - Lou turned his head to Ox.

-I believe that you will find him. And that you... will go through the Gauntlet.

Lou smiled sadly.

-Will you help me?

-Do you need my help? - Ox asked in surprise.

-I need any help, and especially yours. You will be more thoughtful than Moxy.

Ox suddenly frowned.

-I'm just joking, joking. Are you coming?

-Y-yes I am…

Ox and Lou left the house. Mandy was already have waiting for them.

_Well, yes, as I suspected..._

-So… Have you reconciled? - Mandy asked in a satisfied voice.

\- Uh...

-Yeah, something like that! - Answered Ox, throwing his paw around his neck.

-Fine! We get two for the price of one!

Let’s go already! – said Lou.

***

Trinity got to Lou's house. Since the portal was repaired, no one has approached this house. Despite the fact that it was also painted, it definitely wasn’t look like others houses. In the eyes of absolutely all the dolls, this building will forever remain the house of Lou and a reminder of the not very pleasant past.

Lou wanted to get the keys, but he heard someone calling him. He looked up and saw that Tara and Moxy that were approaching the house. Tara looked a little tired...

-Mandy, she gave me a real interrogation!

-You'll get used to it soon, - Mandy said, smiling.

Tara turned her head and saw Ox.

-Oh, is he with us?

-Yeah, and apparently they made peace with Lou! - Exclaimed Moxy.

-Oh, this is very cool!

Lou rolled his eyes and exhaled.

-Okay, let's go inside already. I asked Tuesday, Kitty and Lydia to look after everything. But we shouldn’t stay here for a long time... We need to find the baby, - Mandy said.

Everyone nodded to her and turned to the door.

Lou took out the key and inserted it into the keyhole. He pressed the door, and they opened with a roar. A flood of dust poured onto the dolls, from which everyone began to cough.

Clearing his throat, Lou looked up at the corridor of his past home. He exhaled and said briefly:

-Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i always wanted to ask something. English is not my native language. What do you think about my work's grammar, punctuation? How does my work look among other works? You can write about it here :D


	10. About the past and about the present

As soon as Lou entered to his old house, a strange melancholy and annoyance immediately attacked him. Considering that he had ceased to love himself as before, all these paintings and statues with his images seemed very silly to him. Moxy tried hard to contain her laughter, but she didn’t succeed.

-Turn.

Passing the main hall, the dolls went behind an inconspicuous turn and found themselves at a large wooden door. Lou turned the knob and dust flew over the dolls again. Shaking off the last specks of dust from his jacket, Lou looked inside the room.

_I haven’t been here for a long time..._

The room was pretty small. It had only two racks, a table, a chair and a lamp. On one of the rack were books with University rules and instructions for teaching dolls. And on the other rack were books detailing the structure of the University, and in particular, of the Gauntlet. There were much fewer books on it.

All five entered the room.

-We will analyze this rack. It should have at least something. Just don’t waste time on unnecessary books...

-Oh, this is THAT book! - Shouted Moxy, seeing on the opposite rack a thick book with the inscription entitled “The Laws of the Institute of the perfection”.

Lou frowned.

-I supposedly said not to waste time on nonsense. You still violated most of the rules described there.

-Fair...

Lou exhaled and went to the desired rack. He took some books with him. Everyone else did the same. Lou sat at the table. Everyone else had to sit on the floor. Ox and Moxy settled down near the table, Mandy and Tara sat down away.

-Read everything carefully. And let's not interfere with each other.

Everyone just sat silently looking for information. But despite this, Lou felt somehow... Strange...

He felt that he was really doing something important. And not one, but...

_With friends?_

He didn’t expect to reconcile so quickly with Ox. But he was already tired of their hide and seek from each other... He figured that if they try to become friends again, he will become... Better. He will begin to understand others better... And… Understand what it feels like to be someone’s friend. He didn’t dare call himself friend of Mandy and the others in the room, of course he had once been Ox’s friend... But it was a very long time ago... Besides, he thought that if he and Ox became friends... That ... Maybe ... He can finally make someone happy ...

Ox, in turn, had long wanted to atone for Lou. He thought a lot about how things could work out, if they were more reasonable. What's done is done, right? The loss of a mechanical child is a real tragedy for all dolls. And in times of tragedy, everyone needs to unite.

***

The dolls sat in silence for about an hour. For Moxy and Ox, this was already unbearable.

-Hey, Lou! You have more interesting book anyway! Let me have a look! I'm already tired of reading all this dregs! - Moxy started trying to climb onto Lou's desk.

-I support! - Ox joined her.

-Hey, what are you doing!? I asked not to interfere! - Lou shouted in bewilderment at the dolls and tried to push them with his elbows.

Moxy and Ox stopped clinging to the table. Instead, they clung to Lou's shoulders. Moxy - for the left, and Ox - for the right. Lou had to come to terms with this.

-You’ll read pages on the right... And quickly... - Lou said through gritted teeth.

Mandy and Tara laughed slightly.

-He is really changed a lot... I’m sure that I did the right thing, giving him a second chance... - Tara thought to herself. -He probably doesn’t remember what happened then... It is for the better...

But Tara was wrong. After all, Lou... Remembered everything.

***

It has been several months since Lou took Ox to the furnace. He almost never thought about it. A peculiar cult has already begun to be built around him. Lou reveled in his popularity. And sometimes he even went beyond the permissible... He began to insult almost everyone whom he considered worse than himself. However... Such behavior sometimes leads to bad consequences...

In the new batch of dolls there was a very "Annoying" girl for Lou. Her name was Tara. She was too strong an enthusiast and optimist. Even though Lou constantly reproached her, she didn’t change in any way. She must have enraged him because... She reminded him of Ox... Whom he was trying to forget. Forget this insignificant misunderstanding...

Another lesson. Lou had a bad mood in advance. Despite the fact that Tara didn’t have a very outstanding appearance, but her burning eyes always distinguished her. All the dolls were either just joyful, or even sat with bored faces. Lou didn’t even have time to say a word, as Tara held out her hand.

-Any questions? - In an extremely displeased voice, asked Lou.

-When we will go through the Gauntlet?

Lou rolled his eyes.

-After two days. Usually training is going faster. No ideas why?

Tara was embarrassed.

In fact, the training took place as usual. But Lou just wanted to hurt Tara and calm her down. After all, everyone should pay attention ONLY to him.

-I have one. But I probably won’t voice it. And, by the way, if I were you, I would moderate my ardor. Your behavior is too provocative. Isn’t this… A defect? - Lou stared at Tara. Her bright gaze began to fade out. Nobody have ever told that she is defective. Especially in front of a crowd of dolls...

Tara began to hear chuckles behind her.

-Do you remember what happens with defective dolls?

The girl looked down at the desk.

-So what?

-They are being burned... - The doll answered in a blank voice.

-And?

-And... They couldn’t go through the Gauntlet...

-Right. I really hope that you are not one of them, - Lou turned and began to write something on the board. Tara slowly raised her gaze.

All the dolls began to laugh. Lou's sarcasm was too obvious to them. Despite the fact that Lou often spoke sharp words in her direction, exactly these words made her to think.

-And what if he is right? I’m... Not... Correct... Defective... - Tara wanted to shrink from evil looks and her own thoughts.

Tara looked up confidently.

-Lou talks to everyone like that. I am not the first and not the last. It is necessary to relate to everything easier... I will bear it all, - The girl thought to herself.

She smiled. All dolls were surprised at such strange doll’s behavior. Lou turned and, seeing Tara smiling, exhaled heavily, and turned around again.

Despite all attempts by Lou to calm Tara, she didn’t calm down. She ran around the University and offered help to other dolls for all the day. He was even more surprised when the next day she brought him a stack of papers.

-Lou! I sketched a couple of ideas for...

-I'm not at all interested in your mediocre ideas. You... Who do you think you are? - Lou turned to Tara’s face and looked threateningly at her.

Tara was scared by this look. She really hoped for understanding from Lou... It was naive from her...

-Only I’M make decisions here. And I decide what everyone else will do. Your "help" didn’t surrender to anyone at all. Do you understand?

The doll nodded uncertainly.

-But Lou, we have to take into account the proposals of all the dolls... - The robot, standing not far from Lou, suddenly spoke.

-Remarkably... Tomorrow, near my house you will come to me. I don’t have time for you today.

The doll nodded again and turned around.

-I... Mediocre... - Tara walked in confusion. She tried to drive away bad thoughts from herself, but she didn’t succeed. As soon as she entered her house, all the papers she brought to Lou fell out of her hands. Her legs gave way and she sank to the floor.

-I... I do not decide anything... And I’m... Defective... No... It's okay... It's not true... I... I will bear it… All…

Tara wiped tears from her face.

-Why am I... This is all frivolous... Simple insults... There is nothing in them...

_And, by the way, if I were you, I would moderate my ardor. Your behavior is too provocative. Isn’t this… A defect?_

-I won’t be burned... I’m... - Tara’s voice began to tremble more, and she couldn’t hold back her tears.

-Why he is... Says so... He didn’t told anyone else things like that... Ever… I’m... I’m really... Defective?

-I need to get together... Tomorrow is an important day, - Tara wiped away her tears and collected papers from the floor.

-Is this... A good ideas? - Tara lowered her gaze. She got up and sat on the bed. She tried to set herself up for positive thoughts, but instead she scrolled through Lou's head in her head.

***

Tara woke up, but completely did not feel rested. She quickly put herself in order and hurried to meeting with Lou. She began to doubt whether she really should go. But whether she comes or not, Lou is likely to have one reaction. And so... Maybe he will really listen to her?

-Of course not... I didn’t have to meddle from the very beginning...

Tara reached the main square. Near the largest house, Lou was already waiting for her. She reached him and held out the papers. He fingered them with a perfectly calm face.

-It's all?

-Yes…

Lou exhaled heavily.

-Do you really think that for the sake of your whim we will change something in the design of the Dollhouse?

-But it's not my whim! I suggested tests that really show if the dolls is ready for the Big World! They will show that they can bring happiness to children!

-HAPPINESS!? - Lou suddenly raised his voice. -You have no idea about what it is! - Dolls that have passed Gauntlet went into the Big World. Do you think this is an unfair trial?

-No! I just suggested...

-I SAID that I was not interested in your suggestions!

-But…

-These robots are empty blanks! I needed to get rid of one of them yesterday. And you... I should put you in your place a long time ago! You are not like everyone else. You definitely... Defective.

-SO WHAT? - Tara suddenly screamed at Lou. -Who cares? Dolls are needed to bring happiness to children! Nothing else matters!

_How dare she..._

\- That's it... You think that defective dolls can bring happiness…

-Yes.

-Have you forgotten what happens with defective dolls? Do you want to be burned? - Lou went closer to Tara. -You will take your words back right now. And you will forever remember that you are worthless. And of course, that you only bother everyone.

-No, - Tara answered confidently. -You're wrong. In everything you say.

-That's how... - Lou smirked. –Large-eared, come here.

One of the dolls approached to Lou. He handed him the papers. He didn’t consider Tara defective in all seriousness. But he already considered putting her in her place a matter of principle.

-Distribute it to the rest. These are the ideas of our dear Tara. Be sure to tell us what you think about them.

-W-wait! - Tara tried to take away the paper from the doll, but she didn’t succeed.

-Already lost your confidence?

Laughter gradually began to sound throughout the street.

-Why... are they laughing?

-Hey, look! “Try to get into dialogue with the robot baby” Is she serious?

-Hey, this is even better. “Passing obstacles in pairs”

-Look! You have not seen THIS yet!

-N... No... Why...

-You know, I could stop them, but ... You said that I am wrong in everything by yourself, - Lou said with a mockery.

-Did she really think that Lou would listen to her? So silly! Lou is not listening to anyone! Especially beaten ups like her...

-This is not true... I’m... Will bear it… Al…

Several dolls tried to take away papers from others, but there were, of course, more who agreed with Lou. Papers flew all over the street. Some dolls tore them, while others trampled them into the ground.

-I’m…

-She certainly won’t get through the Gauntlet. She thinks like a child, although on the contrary, she must understand how to do things better.

-No…

-What a stupid ideas!

Laughter was heard from all sides. Tara wanted it all to end...

-I have enough…

Tara turned to Lou. He, of course, stood with a smile on his face.

-I... I won’t give you any more problems... I give my word…

The girl turned around and started to run. Lou, of course, didn’t betray this much importance. She was followed by insults that she tried to ignore. She just ran wherever her eyes lead her. And all that she heard didn’t fly out of her head... Tara didn’t even notice how she reached a strange pipe. She has never been to this area...

-It... It looks like a tunnel. Where does it leads...?

She already had nothing to lose. She had absolutely no desire to return to the University.

She looked forward.

-Anywhere... If only to get away from this place…

Tara climbed inside. She walked forward for a long time and came across a fork. In the distance of one of the paths, she saw boarded up boards. And on the other path there was light... She decided to go there. The light blinded her eyes. She just walked forward and at one point almost fell down.

-OН! - Tara looked down. -How high...

-Hey! Who are you!? - A tall blue doll with cat ears and one eye noticed a girl.

-Heh... What a strange creature…

-Strange creature!? ME!? You would look at yourself!

-Sorry... Could you help me get off?

A few minutes later, Tara went down by the rope that the doll threw her. She was lucky that her new friend lived next to the pipe. As soon as she stepped on the ground, questions rained down on her.

-Who are you!? Are you a doll?

-Well, of course, I'm a doll... Wh... What is this place?

-Uglyville! Haven for all the uglies!

-Uglyville... This place is definitely suitable for me...

The one-eyed noticed the doll's confusion and asked if everything was okay with her.

-So dolls like you are living here?

-Yes, why?

-You... Could you... Shelter me? I don’t want to go back...

-Back? Where to go back?

-A… Terrible place... Where no one will support you... And where you must follow all the instructions of one important person...

The interlocutor of Tara, although not very trusted her, but was filled with regret. He took her to his house. There, she told about everything that happened to her.

-So... Defective dolls can't go through Gauntlet, Tara?

-No, Alan... They are nobody... We are... Nobody...

-But ... If this Lou didn’t find out that you are defective... Would you go through the Gauntlet?

-I don’t know... In any case, nothing shines for us in this place... Uglyville is our refuge...

On the same day, another Gauntlet was held at the University. Lou confused Tara with another blonde and safely forgot about this situation. After, such cases didn’t recur, and Lou began to influence dolls even more and pushed the control of robots into the background...

All this time, Alan tried to shine less, and Tara practically didn’t go out. If Tara began to doubt herself even more during her stay in Uglyville, then Alan every day became saturated with increasing hatred for Lou. Despite the fact that Tara was literally different from him in everything, no one before her had treated him so kindly. She became his first friend.

When Moxy and her friends united Uglyville and the University, Alan realized that he would finally be able to convince Tara to return... He never believed that the defective dolls were worthless... But he still didn’t manage to convince Tara of this. When Alan found out that Lou was no longer the head of the University, he decided to get in there with Tara, pretending new dolls.

Despite the fact that Lou killed her self-confidence, she never wanted to take revenge on him. Unlike Alan, who was filled with anger, she didn’t want to become like Lou. Therefore, she decided to be merciful. And when Alan told her that he would avenge for she, she could not stop him... Ironically, but now both Lou and Tara felt guilty before each other...

***

-Damn... There is nothing here... It cannot be like that... - Lou suddenly broke the silence.

-Yes... We have nothing too... - Mandy said in a sad voice.

Moxy and Ox were tired of reading a useless book, and they climbed off Lou's shoulders. But Lou looked through the names of all the books that the dolls had already read.

-Wait... Nobody took a book about mechanics of The Gauntlet, right?

All the dolls nodded. Lou got up from his chair and went to the shelf. He took the book he needed and looked through the table of contents.

-I got an idea... Chapter 10... "Production department"...

-What does it means? - Tara asked.

-Most likely here we are talking about the mechanisms located under The Gauntlet...

Under The Gauntlet... Is baby really... - Mandy suddenly jumped out of place.

-It was necessary to take this book from the very beginning... Even if you just think logically, there should be a place where mechanical baby could be repaired. It definitely cannot be done at The Gauntlet. Therefore, he should be there. The only problem is to understand how to get there.

Lou ran his eyes through the pages of the chapter. Soon he found the words he needed.

-“In the lower right corner of the chest in the hall of Gauntlet there is a button for switching to the production department... By clicking on the extreme board, the room will go down. Department’s blueprints located under the rack..."

Lou stopped reading and looked at the bookcase. Under the lower shelf was a handle, which he always considered decorative... He pulled it and blueprints and maps appeared in front of the dolls.

-Wow! And you didn’t know about all this!? - Exclaimed Moxy.

-No, I didn’t... - Lou answered displeasedly, taking out the contents of the box. He dropped everything on the table. Mandy and Tara approached to him.

-So... There is a place marked as "Repair Bay"

-Apparently, our path lies exactly there... - Mandy said.

-Hey! We can’t see anything! Moxy said displeasedly.

-You will see everything tomorrow. Now it’s too late to go there. Moreover, we are all tired... Let's leave everything as it is. Enough for today, - Said Lou.

-Hey, Lou! Can we take the code of laws with Ox? We will arrange a survey among all the dolls and rewrite them!

-Go ahead. It is still useless anyway.

Moxy and Ox took the book and dragged it from the library.

-Hey, Lou, bye! Goodnight! - Said Ox joyfully.

-Same to you… - Lou answered uncertainly. He was surprised that Ox wished him goodnight... But he really was pleased to hear that.

Mandy and Tara smiled.

-I'll probably go too. Tomorrow, right there? - Tara asked.

-Yes, - Lou replied dryly. He still didn’t know how to resolve past troubles with Tara...

Mandy and Lou came out last. It was evening already. The sky was flooded with soft orange light. A light breeze shook the plants. Lou inhaled fresh air, closed the house, and looked at the keys.

-You know, you could...

-No. This is no longer my home, - Lou said, interrupting Mandy.

-Exactly... You know, I still don’t understand why you didn’t learn practically anything about the University.

-Probably because I was trying to put up with my fate and keep in mind all these stupid rules.

-Have you... Saw our creators?

-Yes... It was a girl and a guy. The girl was definitely kinder. But, for them, apparently, it was important to finish their development as soon as possible. And I contributed to this...

-They shouldn't have done this to you... It was they who told you that you...

-Just a prototype? Yes.

-And fixed it in the rules, apparently... But! After all, we found out today that nobody needs these rules anymore, right?

-What are you doing?

-To the fact that you will definitely pass the Gauntlet!

Lou looked at Mandy in surprise. She smiled. He immediately looked away.

-First, we need to at least get this baby out...

-Yeah! And we will definitely succeed! Well, I'll probably go too, it's too late...

Lou looked at Mandy's receding figure.

_Mandy and Ox… They are both think that I could pass through The Gauntlet…_

He smiled.

_I hope so too…_

***

Moxy and Ox dragged the code of law and left it on the table on the main street of Uglyville.

-Moxy, we need to rest! Tomorrow is an important day!

-I know! But I wonder what kind of stupid rules were written here!

-View them for a short while and let's go already!

_Rule number one - All dolls, excluding the prototype, have the right to go through the Gauntlet._

-Somehow depressive... - Moxy thought.

-Moxy! Let's go to! It’s too late!

-I'm coming!

Moxy once again looked at the book and closed it.

-Is there really a bunch of similar rules...? It seems to me that Lou’s behavior has become more understandable...

She thought for a moment. But after another cry from Ox, she hastened to follow him. Tomorrow they have to pass a really important test...


	11. (Not) A secret operation

\- Maybe we will go without them? - Lou asked in a tired voice.

\- Of course not! We will not cope by ourselves! - Mandy answered in a displeased voice.

Mandy, Lou and Tara have waited for Ox and Moxy for a long time. Lou already began to suspect something strange...

Soon, a late couple appeared on the horizon. Well, not a couple... Tuesday, Kitty and Lydia were with them.

\- Why didn't you call us? We are secret operations experts! - said Kitty in a displeased voice.

Lou exhaled irritably and answered:

\- It was supposed to be a secret operation... Moxy.

\- Well, I let it slip a little... But they did their job perfectly! We will definitely need them! - Moxy smiled nervously.

\- Don’t worry! In any case, all the fame will go to you, we somehow threw you not very beautifully, so we owe you! Said Lydia.

Tuesday, to her surprise, said nothing and simply looked around excitedly.

\- Okay. Just don't get in the way, - Lou answered.

From the very first meeting with these girls he didn’t particularly rely on them, but they really did the job almost impeccably. Their "betrayal" didn’t hit him hard, but the fact that they were trying to help him surprised him... But he will definitely not show it to anyone…

\- I hope there will be no more surprises, - Lou raised an eyebrow and looked displeased at Moxy.

\- Of course! Today, absolutely all dolls will be in Uglyville! First, it will be training, and then, a party! Until the morning, no one will disturb us!

\- Well, your mania for parties at least once turned out to be useful... Tara has all the maps and blueprints in her backpack. Ready to go?

All the dolls nodded confidently.

Tara turned to the side of the stadium first and then turned around.

\- Hey... let's go the other way? - she pulled a smile.

\- What happened? - Lou turned and saw... Alan.

\- You have super-power to spoil everything with your appearance? - Lou asked irritably.

\- Very funny. I heard everything and I will go with you.

Mandy and Tara frowned sharply. Lou remained calm.

\- According to the facial expressions of some of this wonderful group, I foresee a renouncement. And what is the reason of it? - Alan grinned.

The fact that Alan struck Lou's left shoulder was a good reason, but Mandy and Tara couldn’t voice it. And even more Lou... If they refuse him without explanation, then it will be suspicious. And in other case, he is likely to tell everything by himself...

\- Hey, I know that Lou and Alan had some kind of grater, but we must give him a chance! - In addition, we have three professional spies on our side! Well, just in case... - said Moxy.

Lou, Mandy and Tara looked at each other. They will have to agree.

\- I'm not letting you out of my sight, - said Lou.

\- Try to do something, and we'll leave you there, clear? - Tara said fiercely.

\- Of course, - Alan answered with the same grin.

Trinity, of course, understood that Alan would try to ruin something. But for them, agreeing to take Alan was the best option...

Ox and the spy girls were completely at a loss. They didn’t understand what was happening at all.

\- If someone else sticks to us, I will definitely lose my mind, - said Lou, with a sigh.

\- Let’s go. We must be careful, - Mandy said calmly.

There was nobody on the streets except robots. Although, there were just a couple of robots, because half of them followed the training in Uglyville. And those who were at the University were looking for a baby. So, no one will disturb Lou’s rescue team. However, the atmosphere in this group was... Slightly tense. There were three dolls in it that normally treats Lou, three dolls that decided to help out of guilt, one doll that completely hates him and one that Lou is terribly guilty of. He felt not very nice...

I need to somehow improve relations with them...

\- Hey Lou! And what if we get lost there? - Moxy suddenly broke the silence in which dolls walked to the stadium.

\- In this case, almost all the dolls will look for you... Robots saw where we went. In addition, the Gauntlet will be included. Each blueprints and maps has two more copies in my old house... Breaking the window and getting inside for each doll will be only a joy. But it will be better if we manage before morning.

\- Okay…

After some time, the dolls approached the stadium. Everyone began to descend the stairs, following Lou. Tara and Alan examined the stands and screens that they saw for the first time. Lou just looked under his feet. This place evoked unpleasant memories from him. However, like almost all the places at the University... As soon as the dolls stepped on the field, Lou said:

\- Stand here for now.

He went to one of the trees and pulled on a branch. With a roar, a Gauntlet appears out of the ground. Lou turned his head and looked at her blankly. He stood for a few seconds and returned to his group.

\- Now we can go. Let's go right through the door.

Lou opened the door with the keys that lay in his jacket. A familiar living room appeared in front of the dolls...

\- It brings up some memories... - Lydia said.

\- Definitely, - Lou said in a displeased voice.

\- Oh. Exactly...

\- You know how to say something stupid, - Kitty covered her face with her hand.

Lydia was about to say something in response, but Lou interrupted her:

\- Stop argue. We don't need it at all.

The dolls immediately calmed down. Lou exhaled and went to the chest.

\- Oh! This is THAT chest! - Moxy exclaimed.

\- Yes... That one... - said Lou, gritting his teeth.

Mandy and Ox looked at each other nervously. They imagined that such phrases would be strewed on Lou, but now their friend looked extremely annoyed. This is also considering the fact that Alan didn’t really say anything during their journey. Further, it seems to be difficult...

\- Hey Lou! - suddenly said Ox. - Do not worry, the next time you find yourself here, you will definitely earn yourself a passage to the Big World!

_That's how..._

Lou thought for a moment and looked sadly at the ill-fated chest. He stood with his back to all the dolls, so no one could guess what he was feeling. All the dolls stood in silence, and only Alan rolled his eyes because of Ox's phrase. Seconds later, Lou opened the chest and extended a hand to its right side wall. He clicked on the last plank and the living room began to shake. All the dolls tried to keep their balance.

\- It’s better to sit on the floor, otherwise you can fall. This is still a platform. Now it will go down, and we will find ourselves inside the Gauntlet.

The shaking was really strong, so the dolls had to follow Lou's instructions. He turned his back on the dolls and stood calmly on his feet. This, of course, really surprised the rest...

After a few seconds, the platform completely lowered.

\- This is the Gauntlet’s mechanism... - said Lou, looking around. In front of the dolls were various pipes and engines. Everything around worked and shook. A monotonous gray color and an unpleasant smell very strongly pressed on the atmosphere...

\- It's really dangerous here... - Mandy said.

\- Definitely. Tara, give me a map.

Tara nodded and immediately looked into her backpack. Alan gave her a displeased look. The girl’s backpack was just like his. Apparently, he gave it to her once...

The blonde handed Lou a map. He immediately rolled it. The others approached him and began to look at the complicated image.

\- There are a lot of forks. And even more mechanisms. Do not touch anything. We must be very careful; otherwise, someone can tear off his head. We need to get into a place surrounded by a circle. Clear?

All the dolls, except Alan, Moxy, and Ox, nodded nervously.

\- It is not clear! We can’t see anything! - Moxy pulled out a map and began to examine it. Ox looked guilty at Lou and joined her.

\- To go nuts, everything is so complicated here... Without a map, we will definitely get lost…

\- Therefore, - Lou said in a displeased voice, - you must give it to me. If we lose it, we will definitely not get out of here.

Moxy shrugged and returned map to him. He rolled it up and held it in his left hand.

\- Go ahead. Then we will go two times to the right and one more time to the left.

\- And then…? - Tara asked uncertainly.

\- And then, we still have to walk and walk, as to the Everest. I can’t look at the map all the time. And I should not letting all of you out of my sight.

All the dolls except Mandy looked at Lou with bewilderment.

\- I don’t think everyone understood your allegory with Everest, - she said, slightly smiling.

\- We are still very far away. Is everyone understand now?

The dolls nodded approvingly.

Lou exhaled:

\- You will walk behind me, - Lou said, looking at the ceiling. Kitty, Lydia and Tuesday, if you don't mind, stay behind Alan.

The spy girls nodded.

\- Hey, why should we go behind you? - Moxy asked indignantly. She crossed her arms and took a step forward.

\- That's why... - Lou yanked Moxy back with his right hand. A pin pierced the spot where she wanted to step. Behind it, two more pierced in, exactly the same...

\- Wh-what!? - Moxy asked fearfully.

\- You have to look around. And to the ceiling too. It seems that not all mechanisms start immediately. We need to consider this.

\- And this can not be turned off? – Ox asked excitedly.

\- It doesn’t seems so... We have to slip through. They appear in turn, so it will not be too difficult. First, the first and third appear, and then they drop and the second appears. Lighter than lung, some simulators in the lessons and even more difficult will be...

Lou elegantly slipped through the mechanism, holding his hands behind his back.

\- See?

\- Hey! Do not show off! - Moxy said indignantly.

\- You went through the Gauntlet, but you cannot go through the such a light obstacle?

Moxy got angry and went ahead. She didn’t notice how the obstacles passed, because she had been reporting to Lou all this time.

\- Oh?

\- Next... - Lou answered in a monotone voice.

Soon, all the dolls overcame the obstacle. It was really not difficult.

\- Now we go straight ahead to the turn. And there on the right. And look around.

The dolls moved forward.

\- Hey, Lou ... - Tuesday, who was silent all the way, suddenly spoke. The inside of the mechanism gave off a very strong echo, so that even those who walked behind could be heard well.

\- What?

\- What do you think happened? How could a baby be there?

\- It’s obvious that someone stole it. He's very naive, probably, he didn't have to be persuaded. Most likely, then he was turned off, because he certainly would not have been able to sit in silence for two days.

\- But who needed to steal him...

\- I have no idea.

There was, of course, the doll that Lou suspected. Mandy and Tara were also suspected him...

Soon, the dolls reached the turn. Turning to the right, they saw a broken staircase leading up.

\- Damn! We definitely don’t need it! - Lydia spoke in a displeased voice.

\- It's not high here... Lou, can you pick me up? - Ox suddenly said.

\- W-well... - Lou was surprised that Ox asked for his help...

Lou and Ox walked to the ledge. Blond threw the map up and then helped Ox upstairs.

\- There seem to be no traps here! Give me your hand!

Lou gave his right hand to his friend. He took the card and held out his hand to Mandy, who was standing below. A few minutes later, all the dolls, except Alan, were upstairs.

Tara looked at the others in confusion. Apparently, everyone expected that SHE would help Alan.

\- Let's go, - the girl said, holding out her hand.

Alan looked at Tara with a stone face, but nevertheless accepted her help.

The dolls silently continued on their way, following Lou. But, after another turn, they saw two rooms.

\- What the… - Lou took a step forward and nearly fell.

\- Damn… The floor is slipper… - Lou unrolled the map in irritation and looked at it.

\- Strange... Apparently, some places have been changed... On the map, now we would have to go just straight...

\- Probably, one room was divided into two... - said Mandy.

\- Probably… Moxy and Ox, go check them out. Except Alan and you, we are all in shoes, and it is harder for us to walk on slippery surfaces.

Moxy and Ox walked forward carefully. The bathroom was behind the left door, and a long corridor behind the right.

\- It seems that we need right door... - said Ox.

\- Yes, and by the way, this is a bathroom from the Dollhouse! - Moxy shouted and approached the right door.

\- Then we go to the right door. Apparently, water was pouring out of the bathroom... But carefully, otherwise you will break your legs, - Lou said.

Mandy tried to take a step, but immediately fell and "rolled" to the left door, safely hitting her head on the washing machine.

\- Hey, are you okay? - Lou asked excitedly. He walked towards her with slow steps.

\- Yes, everything is fine, It... It is my own fault... I will stand up by myself, do not come closer...

Lou rolled his eyes.

\- Yeah, of course... Don't move, or else you'll hit about something again…

\- N-no-

Mandy wanted to say something, but suddenly she felt a shaking. The room began to descend.

\- DAMN! Mandy! - Lou shouted the doll's name and rushed towards her.


	12. The Trial

Lou rushed forward, but Tuesday grabbed his hand.

\- What are you doing!? Let me go!

\- Lou! We won't done our mission without you! You won't have time to pull her back!

\- And? Do you want me to LEFT her like this?

\- The girls and I will follow her! Platform will most likely just go upstairs later! We'll get out with her!

Lou thought for a second. Kitty and Lydia ran up to him.

\- Hey, we were wonderfully oriented in an unfamiliar city! We won't be lost here anyway! We'll get her out! – Lydia said.

\- Okay… - Lou replied calmly.

Tuesday released his hand and smiled.

\- Trust us, okay?

Lou said nothing. The spy girls exchanged glances and hurried to the platform. Soon, all sounds died down and Lou, Moxy, Ox, Alan and Tara just stood in silence. They all didn't know how to react, what to say to Lou, or what to do next.

-Everything will be fine, Lou… - Ox said quietly.

Again, he said nothing. After a few seconds, one of the dolls broke the silence:

\- Why did they go together? - Tara excitedly looked at Alan. - At least one of them could stay…

\- They just have a collective mind. Don't worry, everything will be fine. He won't touch you, - Lou replied suddenly.

Tara smiled nervously when Alan looked at her with displeasure. She didn't want everyone to understand that she was a little afraid of him.

\- Better worry about yourself, - Alan answered, gritting his teeth.

\- We'd better go. We may not be in time if we will be just standing here, - said Lou, not answering to Alan's phrase.

The dolls neatly reached the right door and went inside.

When the platform began to lower, all the dolls froze. Everyone except Lou. Even Mandy's best friend, Moxy, didn't know what to do. Although the situation was hopeless, and Moxy couldn’t have done anything anyway, she felt guilty. Just like Ox and Tara. Yet, Lou is the best at acting quickly in situations like this.

The corridor didn’t end in any way. All the dolls (except Alan, of course) felt Lou was very anxious.

\- Hey Lou! You don't have to worry! After all, the girls have always done an excellent job with all your errands! Plus, Mandy is very smart! I'm sure they'll be fine, - Moxy said.

_Don't have to worry?_

\- You suggest not to worry about the only doll that decided to help me!? - Lou asked displeased, turning his head towards the doll.

Moxy, Ox and Tara were very surprised by these words. Alan, of course, didn't care.

\- Wow... you are really-

\- Forget it. I'm fine, - said Lou, interrupting Moxy and turning his head away. He didn’t want to show his feelings in front of the rest of the dolls and regretted about the phrase he said.

_I really need to calm down before I have said something stupid... They will definitely won’t get lost in such an extraordinary group... We need to concentrate on finding the child._

Ox smiled slightly.

\- Whatever he says, he really worries about her... I will need to tell him that it is not bad to show your emotions - he thought.

\- Hey Lou! Where do we go now? - Tara asked. She wanted to defuse the atmosphere and help Lou get out of an uncomfortable situation.

He unfolded the map.

\- After the corridor there will be a large room... There are some mechanisms, and most likely traps... And this time… Its need to work with your head…

The dolls looked at each other nervously, because, most likely, now their success will depend on ALL one hundred percent of Lou. Still, of all of them, the head works best for him...

After a few more steps, a huge room appeared in front of the dolls. There were plates with numbers on the floor, and on the right side of the room, there was a staircase leading to a landing with a door.

Lou scanned the floor in silence.

\- It's kinda weird... not even prompts... - Tara said.

After a few seconds of silence, Lou spoke:

\- The only ones who should be here are probably robots. But they are still machines and may not always be reliable... So there should definitely be some semantic sequence so that one of the dolls, if something happens, could pass...

The dolls looked at each other in surprise and tried to digest the information that Lou dumped on them in less than a minute.

\- And if it is no your magic «semantic sequence»? - Alan asked indignantly.

\- Then we'll send you ahead, - Lou grinned.

Alan frowned and didn’t answer.

\- Stay here. I'll go, - Lou suddenly said after a few seconds of silence.

The dolls were surprised at his words. Although, this is logical, given that this very "semantic sequence" was most likely envisaged for him...

Lou examined the slabs on the floor again. The nearest were the numbers "1", "3" and "2".

_1? Quite possible…_

He carefully put his foot on the plate with the unit, but it immediately flew down. Lou, fortunately, remain standing. But Ox, Moxy and Tara almost lost their consciousness.

_I need to be more careful... And think wider... Most likely, there is a choice between two and three, since the plates located further on the left side have too strange meanings, and on the right, it would be too easy to reach... "2" and "3" ... 3 - the initial number of copies of all maps and blueprints for the Gauntlet. OK, let’s see… _

After a few seconds of silence, Lou stepped on the plate with the number "3". It turned out to be correct.

\- HOORAY!!! Well done, Lou! - Moxy screamed.

\- Don't distract me… - Lou said displeased (although he was surprised by Moxy's joy for his success).

The next digits are "5", "2" and "3".

"3" - hardly... "5"? Nothing comes to mind... "2"... Number of shelves that I have in my library? Maybe…

And again, the right choice.

\- Good progress! Left a little! - Ox encouraged his friend.

Lou silently nodded back.

It turned out to be not so difficult... Only "221" and "121" are ahead. It's easy, 221 is the number of pages in the University’s laws...

\- LOU!

Ox, Moxy and Tara screamed the guy's name at the same time. He almost fell through the floor, but managed to remove his leg and fall on his back.

_Wha..._

Lou looked with surprise and fear at the collapsed slab as he gently rose from his seat.

_How... That’s means that correct option is 121? What nonsense! And what does that mean!?_

\- It's okay, - Lou said, stepping on the plate with the number 121.

There were two slabs in front of the stairs. One depicted a six, and the other a seven.

_What the…_

Lou looked at the slabs again in surprise. He didn’t have any associations with these numbers in his head.

M-maybe the numbers should change if someone steps on other plates? There are must be so many of them because of some reason, right?

\- Someone try to step on the first deuce, - Lou said without turning around.

The dolls looked at each other. Apparently, no one wanted to risk...

\- Okay, - Tara said suddenly.

She carefully placed one foot on the stove. And then the slab dropped sharply.

\- TARA! - shouted Alan.

Lou turned around with an extremely worried face. Moxy managed to catch the girl by the hand, and Ox helped them get out. Everything would be fine, but immediately after that, all the slabs, except for the one on which Lou was standing, and two in front of the stairs, dropped.

\- Damn... "Great" job... - Alan hissed.

\- I'm fine... It is no need to blame Lou... - Tara replied quietly. All the same, she (like everyone else) was surprised that Alan was worried about her.

But her friend just threw a cold look at the girl and turned away. Moxy, Ox, and Tara looked at Lou very excitedly. He irritably rubbed the bridge of his nose and brainstormed.

_The way back is disappeared... Great... Now, if I make a mistake, there is absolutely no guarantee that I can get out... Think... This damn sequence was done for you... There must be something related with The University…_

He froze abruptly.

_University... Perfection... And... I’m..._

Exactly… - Lou said quietly. He lowered his gaze and stepped on the platform marked "7".

For a few moments, there was absolute silence in the room. Soon, the slabs leading to the stairs began to restore.

All the dolls breathed a sigh of relief. Lou spent a couple of seconds to recover and soon went up to the site.

\- The door is not closed. Let’s g…

Before he could finish, Ox jumped at him.

\- Lou! You're a big lad!

Lou was embarrassed that Ox had hugged him in front of all the other dolls, so he smiled nervously and just patted him on the shoulder.

\- Y-yes… Th-thank you...

Moxy and Tara exchanged glances. Lou had done too many shocking things for him in one day.

In a few moments, all the dolls were walking down the next corridor.

\- Next, we will turn right. There should be another large room. But this time there should be no traps. By the way, don't you think we need to rest for a couple of hours? After that room we will have to go quite a bit. We'll just make it before morning, - Lou turned to face all the dolls.

All the dolls nodded.

\- Great, - Lou replied shortly, turning his back on everyone.

\- Hey, Lou... How did you guess the sequence? - Ox asked.

\- All the numbers were somehow connected with the Gauntlet or the University... To be honest, I still didn’t understand the meaning of the number "121"...

\- And what about the seven? You've been thinking about it for a long time, - Moxy said.

Lou suddenly frowned.

\- Each doll has its own number... It is written on shoes, and almost nobody attach any importance to it...

\- Oh... So seven is your number?

Lou dropped his gaze.

\- My number is six. Immediately after my creation, people started working on a new doll. And they created an ideal. Obviously, the number of that perfect doll was seven. It would be strange if they decided to mention ME in their code...

\- Hey! After all, we figured out that there are no perfect dolls a long time ago! - Moxy said confidently.

\- Yes. Yet, I am a prototype. I am…

Lou stopped abruptly.

_The most **imperfect** doll among you..._

\- Lou? – Ox anxiously called him out.

\- Oh, forget... Anyway, we need to move on.

The dolls were already used to such oddities on his part, so they didn’t question Lou about what he was trying to say.

After a few minutes and one turn to the right, the dolls reached that large room. Several doors were located on the right and left sides. And the doors were the only things in this room.

\- Not a very pleasant place for a rest… - Moxy said.

\- We still need to pull the child out somehow, but I have almost no strength left. We NEED a break. Let's just do it in turn. First me, Tara and Alan, and then Moxy and Ox.

All the dolls nodded. Alan, of course, just rolled his eyes. But he also needed rest.

\- Great, - Lou replied shortly and sat down on the floor, placing the map under his head. Tara thanked Moxy and Ox and went to sleep too. Alan walked away from everyone and turned his back to them.

\- And what we should do now for two hours in silence... - asked Moxy.

\- Think, you have a good fantasy. If I don't rest now, you will stay here forever, - Lou answered her with an evil look.

Moxy nodded nervously and turned to Ox.

\- We need to keep an eye on who you know, - the hare whispered to her.

Moxy nodded uncertainly.

\- Wait... How do we understand that two hours have passed?

\- I'll see to it. I have a good sense of timing, - Ox said quickly.

\- Oh, exactly. You are our mayor... Great, then I won't have to worry about it!

After a couple of moments, perfect silence formed in the room. The monotonous gray color, the smell of metal and dim lighting were not very good conditions for sleeping, but all the dolls, during the time they spent in this maze, had already gotten used to them. During the two hours, Moxy and Ox only occasionally spoke in whispers to each other. Alan, apparently, didn’t plan to do anything.

\- It's time to think about new laws for the University and Uglyville... And then agree them with the rest... Anyway, I'll forget half of it... - thought Moxy.

Ox, on the other hand, was constantly thinking over plans to return Lou to society (and really hoped that he would agree to them)

***

\- GET UP! - Moxy screamed as the hare signaled to her the time was up.

Such shouts, of course, immediately woke everyone up.

\- You shouldn't have yelled... - Lou said with displeasure, getting up from his seat.

Tara stretched and began to rub her eyes; Alan quickly got up and walked closer to all the dolls.

\- Are these two going to sleep now?

\- Yes, - Lou replied shortly.

\- They are not very useful, we could have gone further without them.

\- You're not very helpful either, but they've been expecting you.

Alan looked displeased at the grinning Lou.

\- Can you arrange a quieter showdown...? - Ox said.

\- Yes, let's be quiet... - Tara said quietly.

Moxy and Ox stepped aside, to one of the doors, and settled down there.

Alan went to the opposite corner. Lou and Tara remained standing side by side.

\- Do you think we'll find him? - Tara asked, sitting down on the floor. Although she understood that this question had already been asked to him dozens of times, and he always answered the same way, she wanted to keep up a conversation with him somehow. Apparently, because she didn’t like to just sit in silence.

But Lou didn't answer and just sat down next to her. He frowned slightly.

\- Hey... is everything all right? The girl asked excitedly.

\- Why... Why are you talking to me as nothing had happened?

Tara was surprised by this question, but she understood what Lou meant.

\- So you haven’t forgotten...

Lou looked down.

\- I wasn’t the first... And not the last... I acted stupidly and hysterically, and missed my chance myself... And... It is my own fault... And Alan... Also because of me...

Lou frowned. He didn't know what to say to her.

_This is not so..._

\- I see that you have changed. I do not know about you, but I consider you as my friend. And thanks to you, I became friends with Mandy and Moxy... A little under strange circumstances, of course, but what's the difference! They are just great friends!

Lou remained silent.

\- I shouldn't have asked this question. I can't even think of an answer, - Lou said suddenly.

\- Nothing… I have forgiven you anyway, - Tara replied with a smile on her face.

_Despite everything... She considers me a friend... But I don’t know anything about friendship, or about what to answer someone for support... Apparently, I will have to ask someone for help... I couldn’t even apologize to her..._

Alan, who had heard their conversation, only frowned in displeasure.

The dolls sat in complete silence for the rest of the time.

***

At the end of the time, Tara approached Ox and Moxy and quietly woke them up. 

\- Oh, this is how it's done, – Moxy said, rubbing her eyes.

Tara smiled.

\- Does everyone feel well? - The girl asked.

All the dolls nodded silently.

\- Fine… Lou, are we going?

\- Yes… I'll just take a map… - Lou said calmly, picking up the paper from the floor. He looked at her intently.

\- Alan... And why did you change the map?

Silence fell sharply in the room. Alan and Lou looked at each other menacingly. Tara, Moxy and Ox stood in utter perplexity and waited for what would happen next.

\- I didn’t do it... Are you all right with your head?

\- I'm great. This is a different map. In the morning, there were only two copies in my house, instead of three. I thought you stole it. You are poor at hiding.

\- Tch! Who will believe you!? - Lou's opponent asked irritably.

\- I learned the whole map. And the place marked on this map isn’t correct.

\- L-learned!? Whole map!?

\- Oh, you are nervous. Apparently, you underestimated me. Well, it suits me. I specifically focused everyone attention to the importance of this map. Did you seriously think that I sat with my back to you and left the map on the floor because I stopped suspecting you? This was all done in order to reveal you to the truth.

Alan bared his teeth.

\- Who are you trying to fool, Alan? - Lou asked, casting a cold look at him.

\- And you? - Alan grinned, looking at Lou's left hand. Fortunately, only Lou and Tara understood the meaning of this question.

\- Ha... Ha... Are you seriously going to follow HIM? Trust him? - He started laughing.

Ox and Moxy didn’t understand anything from the very beginning of this skirmish, but now Alan looked pretty creepy...

\- Yes, - Tara replied.

Alan looked at her with a displeased look.

\- Lou has proved to all of us that he has any evil intentions anymore. You don't want to admit that he is trying to fix everything... Unlike you. You're trying to ruin everything. Therefore, no one will follow YOU. No one… Anymore…

\- So this is how... - Alan frowned. - I really thought you were my friend. But, despite the fact that I did everything for you, you reject me...

\- You really WERE my friend! But from the very beginning, as we ended up at the University, you stopped listening to me! And made ALL decisions for me! I never wanted it to turn out THIS! - shouted Tara, almost crying.

\- Happy all of you to stay, - said Alan, turning his back to everyone and leaving the room.

\- He is always doing stupid things and running away, - Lou hissed.

The remaining four fell silent. Moxy patted Tara softly on the shoulder. Ox looked at Lou in dismay. Lou looked around at all three. They all, it seemed to him, had a depressed mood...

_And why are they so worried..._

\- I already said that I remembered everything... We still have a little left... Let's go? - He looked at them with a worried look.

The three dolls were surprised at how Lou spoke to them. They both smiled at him and nodded.

Lou immediately turned his back on them.

\- That's it, let's move on! We need to find this child and get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't add new chapters so long...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading!  
My contacts:  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/Nasta_Blue  
Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/picsfromblue/


End file.
